


Laughing Jack x Reader - Don't Cry

by 2LeafClover



Series: Laughing Jack x Reader - Don't cry [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Laughing Jack - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Introductions & Chapters, Literature, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2LeafClover/pseuds/2LeafClover
Summary: Commission for:





	1. Sarah

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for: [](https://artisan-garden.deviantart.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was a commission for someone on DA, but i turned it into my own series.  
> Was uploaded by Saiiawsome (who is also me :3 )

Laughing Jack x Reader – Don’t Cry (Part 0)

Laughing Jack stood by the edge of the little girl’s hospital bed. Slenderman stood at his side. “Do you think killing her tonight is a wise decision?”, asked Slenderman.  
Jack glanced at him. Looking at him was awkward, seeing him as a person. He had taken the soul of a doctor and had taken his outfit. He had brown eyes, black hair, and was very tall. Jack shook his head sideways and sighed. “I know taking her life is almost taboo. . .Especially if it’s not meaningful to them. . .but still. . .I love her. I don’t want to see little Sarah suffer anymore.”, he said sighing.  
Slenderman sat down on one of the visitor chairs and crossed his legs. He placed his hand on the side of his cheekbone and leaned into it. “Interesting.”, he said, “It’s almost like you love her or something.”  
Jack glared at Slenderman. “How would you know what love is?!”, he cried out at his friend.  
Slenderman laughed. “How could I know? Boy, I’ve been around much longer than you. Do you really think I wouldn’t know what love is?”, he asked me.  
Jack smiled. “Perhaps. However. . .something like you couldn’t love.”, he seethed.  
Slenderman looked up thoughtfully. “Just get it over with. I don’t want to be here.”, he growled.  
“Then why don’t you just leave.”, Jack growled back.  
Slenderman shrugged. “If you want to save her, I’d suggest doing it while she’s asleep.”, he said.  
Jack nodded and touched the girl’s hand. He closed his eyes. “Jack?”, asked a little girl’s voice.  
He popped his eyes open towards Sarah. They were at Jack’s circus. Jack blushed as Sarah ran towards Jack and opened her arms, embracing him tightly. He patted Sarah on the head. “I missed you.”, she said, burrowing her head into his shirt, “So much. . .”  
He looked down at her. “Well. . .This is my circus. The place I wanted you to never see. . .”, he said looking away.  
Sarah smiled weakly. “I think I know why you came, Jack.”, she said, “You know when they’re going to put me to rest.”  
Sarah was a little girl with Huntington's disease. A incurable disease that slowly kills your nervous system and shrinks the brain. Jack sighed. He was made for her and her alone. His sick thoughts of brutal murder were hidden deep in his mind, however, he wanted to end Sarah’s misery so badly. Her real body was slowly ending. Her life was coming to an end. “Sarah?”, he asked.  
Sarah looked up at the clown and tilted her head. “Yes, Jack?”, she asked, her blue eyes filled with curiosity.  
Jack’s smile turned into a twisted one. “How would you like to stay here?”, he asked her.  
Sarah looked up at Jack and gasped. “Stay? Here?! With you?!”, she asked, sounding as if this was a marriage proposal.  
Jack nodded. Sarah threw herself into Jack’s arms and hugged him tightly. “I would love to be with you forever. . .”, she said, burying her face into his shirt, “Even if I died. . .”  
Those were the words he wanted to hear. She just sold her soul to him. He bent down in front of her. “Close your eyes, Sarah. . .”, he said, smirking.  
Sarah closed her eyes. He leaned in towards her, kissing her right on her lips. That was to block out the incoming pain that would entered her body in a second. Her eyes flew open. Looking down towards her chest, she saw Jack’s hand in her chest, as Jack pulled away.  
She looked up at Jack. Stuttering, she said, “I forgive you. . .J-Jack. . .”  
That was all she managed to say before collasping in his arms. Her body slowly faded into dust. That was all that was left in his circus. A grey sky and dust and the unwelcoming attractions. He popped out of her dead mind. Not only was the dead signal sound there, Slenderman was also there to greet him.  
“Yo.”, he said, sitting on the chair.  
Jack looked dead to him. Slenderman frowned. “She was just a little girl. . .”, Jack said, looking to the ground.  
Slenderman stood up. “Ah, time to act like a doctor. Here comes a nurse. . .”, Slenderman said sighing.  
Jack watched as the nurse and Slenderman tried to bring her back using CPR. It didn’t work. Nothing worked. She was never coming back. At least she died peacefully in her sleep, Jack thought to himself.  
Dr. Slenderman and the nurse walked out. Slenderman winked at Jack before walking out and whispered, “Don’t worry. You’ll find another playmate.”  
Jack vanished. He reappeared at his own home. The circus. The lonely circus that never seemed to have people inside of it. He walked up to his attraction. A box, with many colorful clowns on it, slowly fading away with time. The box looked old, even with the colorful clowns. He opened it and returned inside of it, hoping it would never be opened again.  
Many countless days later, Slenderman appeared in Jack’s lonely world and found Jack inside of the box. “Dude. . .”, he said, “You’re never going to find a new playmate like that. . .”  
“Leave me alone. . .”, Jack said angrily, however he knew that Slenderman couldn't hear him.  
Slenderman tilted his head. “I’m going to find you a new home.”, he said sighing.  
Jack felt his box being lifted up. His soul, however, seemed forever down.


	2. Is that Slenderman?

Laughing Jack x Reader – Don’t Cry (Part 1)

[(f/n)= First name,(e/c)= Eye color,(h/c)= Hair color,(h/l)= Hair length,(f/c)=favorite color, (y/h)=your hometown. You get the drill.  
You’re sixteen years old surprisingly  ]

“I’M GOING TO FIND YOU!!!!”, you yelled, breathlessly into the dark forest.  
You were playing hide and seek with your two best friends, Max and Rachel, in the woods that nobody ever went in. People said it was haunted. But did you, Max and Rachel care? Nope. All three of you loved the night, scary things, stories, legends, myths, fantasy. . .All of that jazz. So here you were, with your best friends, in the most scariest woods of (y/h), and best of all, during the night.  
You flashed your flashlight around, looking around, hoping to find them. They were hiding themselves real well. How on earth were you suppose to find them?! They could be anywhere. . .  
At least you guys had made a rule saying, if half an hour passes without finding anyone, head to the abandoned treehouse. Yes, there was an abandoned underground shelter in the middle of the woods and ironically, underneath the biggest tree. You three had found it one day after getting lost, one day. You had stayed there once before, but never again after that. However, you knew how to get there.  
You pulled out your cellphone. It buzzed. You tapped the button to see a message from Max. “Meet us at the underground shelter.”, it read.  
You sighed. Slowly making your way safely and carefully over towards the tree house, you couldn’t shake the feeling that you were being watched. Soon you could see the tree house in the distance. Max was talking to Rachel and was rubbing her arms. She had lost her jacket. You walked up, picking up the pace. As you got closer to them everything became disoriented. A man with completely white skin with no face, a tuxedo, and very tall appeared. You stared up at him, blinking in interest. “N-No way. . .”, you say in amazement and realization.  
The man held a box. He puts down the box and vanishes. You stood there in amazement. “Hey (f/n)!!! There you are. I’m freezing!!!”, calls out Max, snapping you out of your daze.  
“Oh hey Max.”, you say smiling, about to run over to her, but stop as you kick a box. You pick it up without thinking and run over to Max. Max tilts her head at the box. “What’s that you got there?”, she asks you.  
Rachel turns in interest as well. “A jack in the box?”, she asks smiling, cocking her eyebrows, “Why do you have that?”  
You shrug. “I just found it.”, you say, not bothering to mention that you thought you saw the real slenderman.  
Max’s eyes gleam in excitement. “What if it’s got some kind of treasure inside. Like pirate treasure?!”, she says excitedly.  
Rachel rolls her eyes and laughs. “Oh sure. Then we’ll be rich and famous.”, she says smirking.  
Max releases the latch to open the door. All three of you side in. Max first, then you, then Rachel, who closes the door behind her and locks it. Turning on a solar powered lamp, Max turns to you and demands that you put the box on the table. You followed her orders. You lay your head on the table and stare at the box. It was beautifully decorated. Golden edges with painted in ribbons. Clowns stared back at you. So many clowns. You counted at least ten, all on one side. Max sits down next to you. Rachel sits across from you and Max.  
“So what do you think is in it?”, asks Max, even more excited then earlier.  
Rachel shrugs. You remain silent. Unsure of what could be inside of it. Max brushes off some dust and dirt that was on top of the box. “Hey. . .there’s some kind of writing here. . .”, she says, slowly. She squints at the box and tries to read it. “I think it says something about a person named. . . Lau. G. .Jakin. . x.   she says slowly, trying to pronounce the words.  
“I give up. I don’t know. . .”, she says sighing, “Wait. . .What’s this?”  
She touches a rod shaped thing sticking out of the box. “What does this go to?”, she asks you.  
You immediately respond, “How should I know?! I don’t own the box!”  
She smiles and says, “Let’s find out.”  
Rachel, who was leaning on the table, using her hand as support perks up. “Why don’t we do Rock-Paper-scissors and decide that way?”, she says.  
Max agrees. “Alright.”, she says preparing herself, “Get ready to lose.”  
You sigh and place your hands in the center along with Rachel and Max. “Rock-paper-scissors!”, you all say.  
Max lands with Scissors, you with rock and Rachel with rock as well. Max scowls in disappointment. Rachel sticks her tongue out at Max who huffs away from the table towards the bedrooms in disappointment. You and Rachel do another round. Surprisingly, you somehow manage to win. Max comes back when Rachel goes and brings her back. You slowly touch the handle. Pulling it in a circular motion, a very familiar tune is played except completely disoriented and worn out. Pop goes the weasel. It reaches it’s climax, the box pops open, you scream making Max and Rachel scream. You begin to laugh in amusement. Max punches your arm angrily. “Not funny!”, she yells angrily at you.  
Rachel joins you in your laughter. You gaze down into the box. Max does as well. “How can there be nothing?”, asks Max disappointed.  
You sigh as well. How disappointing.  
“Well well well. . .So three girls unwind me from my internal prison. . .”, says a cold, deep voice from behind you.  
Max and you turned around in shock as Rachel looks up. There stood a man with black and white striped pants, black shoes, long dangling arms that were striped black and white as well, black overalls, his hands looked like claws, his face had dark rings around his eyes that were colored black as well. His teeth were fangs, at least they looked like fangs and he had a cone shaped nose that was stripped black and white. He grins sickenly at the three of you. “Hello. And thank you.”, he says, beginning to laugh.

 

*** Jack’s POV ***

   Slenderman told me that I couldn’t escape until somebody released me. When I did, I wasn’t allowed to hurt them. Did I care? Hell no. I wanted to play. I was lonely. I had been alone for thirteen years a few years ago, then the man forgot about me. He didn’t even come to release me when he promised to unlock me. After I killed him, it took me another two fucking years to find Sarah, who I let die and then took her life to save her. . .God. . .Why must I always be punished with somebody who will end up dead before they’re thirty. This sucks. . .  
   I want somebody who will not end up dead quickly. . .I hope Slendy knows this. . .  
   I felt the box being set down. Then being picked back up again. What? What happened?  
Next thing I knew, the box was being wound up and I was free. Now I was staring at three girls. I blushed. All three were absolutely adorable. How old were they?! Were they at least ten? If they could see me, then. . .They have to be very young!  
   It suddenly dawned on me. . .I only go to those who’re lonely. Why am I standing in front of. . .three girls?  



	3. Meeting Laughing Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is folks! Part 2 of. . .Don't Cry - Laughing Jack x Reader ;)  
> Hope you like it! I finally got it up at a good time! Part 3 will be coming shortly!  
> Believe me, I want to get these up as fast as I can, but the internet here is slowly dying. . .sooooooo yeahhhhh!!  
> Getting new wifi next week, so look forward to more Laughing Jack :3 
> 
> Laughing Jack is owned by: :iconsnuffbomb:

Laughing Jack x Reader – Don’t Cry (Part 2)

“W-who’re y-you!!”, stutters out your best friend Max.  
The man stares at the three of you. “Who am I? My name is Jack. Laughing Jack. I’m a clown. ”, he says grinning, “I come to those who need me and are lonely.”  
Max blinks. Rachel looks up amused. You didn’t know how to feel. You just felt whatever that weird feeling was inside of you. Max turns and stares at the two of you. “I think we’re fine. . .”, she says slowly.  
Jack looks at you, then Rachel. “hmm. . .”, he says quietly and slowly, “Why did he leave me with these three. . .”  
You tilt your head. “You mean. . .Slenderman?”, you ask him.  
He throws you a glance, then appears in front of you, slamming his hand down on the chair beside you. “What did you just say?”, he asks angrily.  
You feel yourself getting shaken up. “I. . .I asked you. . .If Slenderman was the one who dropped. . .You off. . .”, you say trailing off.  
Max gives you a very confused and odd look. Jack stares at you for a moment, then walks through the table and sits down on the floor. You blink. “This would make a nice place for us. . .”, he says muttering out loud.  
He rises and says, “What are your names?”  
Rachel flashes you and Max a look of, Don’t say your names.  
You say yours anyways. “I’m (f/n).”, you say.  
Rachel flashes you a very annoyed look. “(f/n)?”, he asks, repeating your name, as if tasting a meal. He turns to Max and Rachel. “What about you guys?”, he asks.  
Max sighs and introduces herself and Rachel to him. He relaxes and smiles that toothy grin of his. “Ah. . .Nice to meet you three.”, he says smiling.  
An awkward silence comes in. Neither of you know what to say or do until Rachel pulls out her cellphone. “Oh my god. We need to get home!!!”, she exclaims.  
Max tilts her head in confusion. Rachel stood up. “Look at the time!”, she says, flashing her phone in your faces.  
It was midnight. You and Max scream in surprise. Jack tilts his head in confusion. “What?”, he asks, unsure of what to say.  
Max waves goodbye to Jack as Rachel and Max rush out. You blinked in confusion. “What. . .?”, you ask yourself, surely they realized that they could’ve stayed at the abandoned underground shelter. . .  
So there you were, sitting all alone with Jack. Jack looks up at you. “So. . .Am I going to become your friend?”, he asked, confused.  
You shrug. “If you want. . .”, you say, sighing.  
Jack slowly walks up to you and says, “I change along with who I’m with. Personality and everything. I’m meant to be with you, forever.”  
You blushed. “Eh?! Forever?! Wait what?!”, you gasped surprised.  
He grins. You glance at the door. Jack immediately noticed. One of his long arms stretched over to the door and locks it. “Lets play a game. . .”, he says playfully.  
You blush an even deeper red. “Wh-what!!! What kind of game?!”, you didn’t realize that you were almost whispering this.  
Laughing Jack giggled. “How about. . .Truth or dare?”, he says, smirking.  
You frown and narrow your eyebrows. “Seriously? Truth or Dare?”, you ask him.  
Jack tilts his head at you and widens his eyes. “Do people not like that game anymore?”, he asked sighing.  
“I do. . .”, you say pouting.  
“Now now. . .”, he says, “Don’t pout. We’re suppose to have lots and lots of fun.”  
“Fun? With two people?”, you ask, cocking your eyebrows in interest.  
Jack frowns. “How old are you?”, he asks, cocking his eyebrows.  
“Sixteen.”, you say smirking.  
Jack’s eyes widened. “SIXTEEN?!”, he screams.  
You nod. “Yep. So are my friends. Max and Rachel.”  
Jack looks away and mutters something. He turns back to you and sighs. You tilt your head to the side in confusion. He does the same and sighs again. You cross your arms. He crosses his arms. Annoyed, you speak up. “Stop mimicking me. . .”, you say quietly.  
“Hmm?”, he says.  
Looks like this game wasn’t ending soon, until the room got extremely cold, as if all of the life in it had been sucked out. You hear a raspy voice speak up from behind you, “So. . .You’re the girl who I left the box with. . .”  
You almost scream as you look behind you. A man with no face and wearing a suit appeared. Slenderman!! “Impossible!”, you scream, “You’re not real! You’re just a story on a website!”  
He snickers. “Fake, am I? Or am I just a figment of your imagination? How about we find out?”, he says, his tentacles appearing from behind his back.  
They crawl slowly over towards you. Soon they were so close, you felt as if he was going to stab you. You squeezed your eyes shut, but heard Laughing Jack speak up. “Slendy. . .”, he spoke up, “Why am I. . .WITH A SIXTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL?!”  
Slenderman laughs bitterly. “I wanted to see how you would react. . .”, he says softly.  
“Believe? BELIEVE?! IN WHAT? THERE IS NOTHING TO BELIEVE IN!!!”, screams Jack, “All I’m suppose to do is be lonely people’s best friend. Grow with them to the end! Nothing else!”  
Slenderman laughs again. “Well? Try somebody older for a change.”, he says quietly.  
Laughing Jack scowled, but he didn’t argue. He remained quiet. “So what do I do with (f/n)?”, he finally asked.  
Slenderman tilts his head. “You know what to do.”, he says.  
“Eh?”  
“Take her back to her house?”, Slenderman suggests.  
You look at Laughing Jack. What the. . .heck? But then you started to think about how wonderful that could be. “Are there other creepypastas there?!”, you gasp in excitement.  
Slenderman stares at you and facepalms. “I didn’t ask him to take us to our house, you dimwit.”, he snarled, however, Laughing Jack thought differently of this topic.  
“Psh. . .Of course kiddo.”, Laughing Jack says, grinning a very wide grin, “We can take you to our house!”  
Slenderman turned his head towards Jack and said quietly, “What happens if she gets killed while being there?”  
Jack stared at Slenderman and slowly floated over towards you. He wraps his arms around you and says to Slenderman, “I’ll take full responsibility of anything and everything that happens there.”  
Laughing Jack whispers slowly into your ear, “Would you like to join us? Meet the folks?”  
Slenderman, however, wasn’t too welcoming. He growls. “I can’t believe you. . .You want a human to meet the rest of us?”, he asks, growling.  
Slenderman’s head turns towards you. You suspected that he could’ve been glaring at you, but you weren’t sure. “Alrighty. . .But what about. . .Max and Rachel?”, you ask Jack slowly.  
Laughing Jack sighed. “Max and Rachel. . .Well. . .Ask Slendy that. . .I’m not the boss. . .”, he says letting go of you and walking over to where Slenderman stood.  
Slenderman turned to you. “If you come with us now, they may be forced into whatever you encounter coming to our place. Do you wish to come with us and face whatever dangers may lurk? Or would it be best to return to your current activities?”, he asked you.  
You looked towards the ground and ask, “Is this a on spot question? May I have some time to think?”  
Slenderman shook his head. “I’m sorry. But if you are to say no. . .We must erase all of your memory of us. . .to keep you mortals guessing about our existence. To you mortals, you read our stories. Think we’re fake. That’s how the world works. You were-”  
“Why give me Jack then?”, you ask, interrupting the faceless man.  
The tall man sighs. “Well. . .You have a lonely aura. Your two friends may be the only friends you have, but you are indeed close. But I sensed within you another sense. You want more friends. More than what you have now. . .”, he says quietly.  
Something about Slenderman pissed you off. Like that feeling of you wanting to slap an annoying person. Why couldn’t you think about it? This was like a quest. Accept it or not. You finally make up your mind. “Jack.”, you say turning to him with a frown on your face, “You may not like this answer. . .but. . .I’ve made up my mind. I want. . .To come with you. Back to your home.”


	4. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is folks! Part 3 of. . .Don't Cry - Laughing Jack x Reader ;)  
> Hope you like it! I finally got it up at a good time! Part 4 will be coming soon!!  
> I finally got new wifi soo, I'll be getting these up as quickly as I can! I'm actually starting to enjoy writing these.   
> Love ya, see you!
> 
> Sadly Laughing Jack is owned by: :iconsnuffbomb: (Don't we all wish we were the ones who could own him)

Laughing Jack x Reader – Don’t Cry (Part 3)

*** Your POV ***  
You stared at Laughing Jack frowning. His eyes stared back at you. They seemed to glow while you stared into them. You felt yourself pressed against a wall. He stood a couple of feet away from you. You could hear the faint sound of scissors going ‘snip’ ‘snip’ ‘snip’ in the background. What on earth?, you thought to yourself, as you stared at the scene in front of you. Laughing Jack grinned at you and shouted, “You will enjoy this game! I promise. . .”  
He began to laugh hysterically. He pointed the scissors at you raising it up. The blade gleamed in the moonlight of what seemed to be a cabin. All of a sudden he dashed at you. You felt the blade sink into your stomach.   
Your eyes flashed opened. The sunlight beamed into the room. You rubbed your eyes. Where were you? A man stood in the room. You stared up at him and blushed. That man was Laughing Jack. You were in his home. You recalled what had happened last night.   
Laughing Jack slowly opened the door to your new home away from home. As you walked into the place, a young man turned towards you cosplaying as Link. You immediately knew who it was. BEN. The Majora’s Mask glitch. He stared at you. “Whose she?”, he asked.  
Laughing Jack smiled and said, “She’s (f/n)~! She’s staying with us a while!”  
Ben nodded slowly, as if afraid of you, but turned back to his game in the living room and didn’t say a word. All of a sudden, a grey skeletal thing came dashing at you. Laughing Jack immediately got in the way. “She’s not dinner, Rake. . .”, he says, frowning at the grey monster.   
Rake looks up at you in shock. He begins to touch your face. “Human. . .”, he says as if he was moaning.  
You stare at the Rake and blink in excitement. So he was real too. Trying to contain your excitement was starting to near impossible now. A man with a carved face comes down the stairs that are right in front of the door. Jeff the Killer. You smile up at the killer. Jeff stares you down with his non-blinking eyes. “Why is a girl here?”, he asked, frowning, but the forever smile makes it seem creepy.  
Rake turns around to see a dog come running down the stairs as well. Rake jumps out of the way as the big husky leaps on you. He begins to smile. “Woof!”, he says, as if he was greeting you.   
Even Smile Dog was here? Laughing Jack grins away as everybody starts to come out of their places. You were about to say something as you were petting the overweight dog, but before you could, you felt a wave of dizziness come over you. All of a sudden, you found yourself slamming into the ground. You saw nothing but blackness.   
Laughing Jack stared at you quietly. “The princess is finally awake.”, he says smiling, flashing you a toothy grin.  
You glance towards the only window in the room. You didn’t know what to say to Jack. You were in the house of the creepypastas!!! How cool is this?! You slowly rolled out of bed and walked over to the window and touched it. The window was cold. Extremely cold. Jack walked over and stood beside you. “Whatcha looking at, kiddo?”, he asks you, curiously peering out the window himself.  
You say, “Oh nothing. Just staring. . .”  
“You know. . .Nobody will find us. . .Maybe your friends. . .But not anyone. If they find us. . .Well then. . .Slenderman will be busy. . .”, he says.  
“Will I die? Will my friends die?”, you ask him, turning towards him.  
He looks at you in surprise. “Perhaps. But not anytime soon.”, he says smiling.  
You look up at the clown. Somehow, you didn’t feel convinced, but you were going to listen to him. “Are there any other creepypastas?”, you ask him.  
Jack turns and nods. “There’s Jane’s team. Stay away from them. They’re dangerous. They know how to kill us.”, he says slowly.  
Kill the creepypastas? Absurd! How and why would they do such a thing. Jack saw the expression of shock on your face. “You could probably kill us too, just saying. But I’m not telling you how. If I did, the big man would be really pissed at me.”, he says sighing.  
You and Jack hear a knock on the door. You turn around to see a man with his arms crossed. It’s Jeff. He didn’t look to happy. “I don’t care what you are or your name. I fucking hate you.”, he says, growling, “Stay the fuck away from me. Come anywhere near me. . .I’ll kill you onspot.”  
Immediately a hand was placed on top of his head. A long slender hand. “Now now, Jeff. . .”, says Slenderman quietly, “I’m sure you hate her as much as all of us, but that doesn’t mean you can go around spewing death threats.”  
Jeff growled again angrily. “if she does come near me for any reason. . .I’m going to kill her.”, he says again.  
Slenderman nods. “I understand. She’s human. Not one of us. But still. . .she’s under Jack’s protection. You can’t just go off and kill her. . .”, he says.  
You glance at Jack’s reaction. What is he thinking?, you wonder. Jack immediately sighed. “Look Jeff. I promise you. . .(f/n) won’t come anywhere near you. I don’t know why you hate her so much. . .You haven’t even gotten to know her yet. . .”  
“Tch. . .”, Jeff growls as he storms off.  
Slenderman waves and follows Jeff. Laughing Jack turns to you and places his hands on his shoulders. “I will do everything I can to make sure Jeff doesn’t kill you, kiddo. . .”, he says as if thinking this aloud, “You’re my best friend. . .”  
Best friend?, you think, How can I be. . .  
Before you could reply, he vanishes. You sigh and go sit on the bed, not bothering to explore the house because Jeff was probably lurking in the hallway readying himself to kill you.

*** Slenderman’s Pov ***  
Crossing my arms meant that I was pissed. I didn’t know why Jack brought that thing here, but surely it was to torment us. We weren’t human anymore. Not going to be ever. Surely Jack knew that. One day, somebody will kill (f/n) and I won’t be able to stop it. For all I know, it could be me that kills her. There is a day coming up. A day where we snap. It’s not our fault. It’s these things inside of us. If (f/n) can survive it without the help of Jack, then I’m sure we’ll all grow to like her. Eventually.


	5. Why...Jeff...

Laughing Jack x Reader – Don’t Cry (Part 4)

[(f/n)= First name,(e/c)= Eye color,(h/c)= Hair color,(h/l)= Hair length,(f/c)=favorite color, (y/h)=your hometown. You get the drill.  
You’re sixteen years old]

*** Your POV ***

You open your eyes to find yourself in a dark room. Since when did you fall asleep in a place that you didn’t feel safe it? You sigh and glance out the window. It was now nighttime. You rolled to your side and Jack was laying there himself and sleeping. His arms were wrapped around you tightly, almost as if you were tied up. Pushing his arms off you caused him to roll over and shift. You rubbed your eyes. A voice in the darkness causes you to jump. Especially since it was right in your ear and now a blade was being held at your throat.   
“Having a rough night, princess?”, asks Jeff, grabbing the most closest hand to him and gripping it tightly. Your other hand manages to find his arm and grabbed onto it.  
“Actually, I was. How about you? Do you even sleep?”, you ask Jeff.  
The blade begins to press into your skin. You flinch at the pain. Jeff whispers into your ear and reaches under your shirt, “How about we have some fun.”  
The lights flicker on. Laughing Jack stood at the lightswitch. “You didn’t think for a moment that I’d be awake Jeffrey?”, he asks sternly, crossing his arms and frowning.   
“Tch.”, Jeff spat out angrily.   
“Get out.” Jack says, appearing behind Jeff and picking him up, dragging him across the floor and throws him out.   
You blush as you watch this. Laughing Jack turns around and stares at you. “You have to be more careful next time (f/n). . .”, he says sternly,” I’m not always going to be there. Especially mentally.”  
He appears next to you and grabs you, forcing you to place your head against his chest listening to his heartbeat. His heart throbbed against your ear as if it was right there. His chest sounded so hollow. “You’re my best friend. . .I want nothing to happen to you.”, he says aloud and touches your cheek, “I want you to always stay here. . .Beside me. . .”   
You shutter at the thought of being forced to live with killers the rest of your life, however, as long as you didn’t get in their way, you’re fine. “Will I end up dying here?”, you ask Laughing Jack.   
He glances down at you, while you were staring up at him. He grins. “Of course notttttttt~”, he says.   
You could feel his fingers trace against your skin causing you to shiver at the touch of him. He then pulls you close again. Now time had felt like it had began to stay completely still. Neither of you moved. Neither of you wanted this moment to end. Just then, the door flings open and Slenderman flies into the room. His tentacles wrapped around Jeff. He looked extremely worried as his white face was now completely red. “YOU CAN’T DO THESE KINDS OF THINGS HERE!!!!”, Jeff cries out embarressed.   
You blink. Jack blinks. Jeff looks awkward. “S-Slenderman. . .”, he whines, “Can we leave?  
You whisper up to Jack, “ does he always hate every girl that gets near him?”  
Jack smiles and shakes his head. “It’s not you he’s jealous of. It’s me.”, Jack says grinning.   
Jeff blushes angrily at Jack and points a finger jealously. Slenderman pops up behind him and covers his mouth. “Excuse him. He’s merely jealous that Jack has found a girl when Jeff and him are in a contest to find a girl. Looks like Jeff failed and now he’s pissed and trying to seduce you as well.”, he says.  
Jeff immediately quieted down and slumped in Slenderman’s arms which caused Slenderman to sigh. “Are you calm?”, he asks Jeff, who nods.   
Immediately he takes him out of your room, leaving Jack and you once again alone. Jack pulls you close and stares down at you. He mutters something aloud, but you couldn’t quite catch it. He picks you up and carries you princess style to the bed and places you down carefully. He begins to tuck you in. All of a sudden, he bends down and kisses your forehead. “Goodnight, (f/n).”, he says, vanishing into thin air.  
You roll around in your bed, bringing the covers closer to you. 

 

** Laughing Jack’s POV **

Gripping my chest, I slump against (f/n)’s door. I slide down. Why did I have to have feelings for a human. . .Why not Laughing Jill?! At least she was obsessed about me. However, that bitch would rather be my sex partner then be in love. “Ha!”, I laugh aloud.  
I glance down the hallway to see Masky, Toby, and Hoodie going to their bedroom. Probably to do proxy things together. I grip my chest and sigh again. I wanted to cry. Loving a human was almost liking the thing that took your most precious thing. To me. . .That was Issac. After I killed him, I felt utter regret. I wanted to be forgiven, but I couldn’t. I know what I did wrong! I wanted to fix it!!! I wanted to have fun with all of the lonely kids, but all they ever did was blame me for their mistakes. So I killed them. Then their parents.   
A hand snapped me out of my thoughts. I glanced up. It was Eyeless Jack. He touched my head, making his way to my nose. “Laughing Jack? Is that you? Sorry. . .”, he says.  
I smile up at him and with my most cheerful voice say, “That’s alright, kiddo. I was just leaving anyways.”  
Eyeless Jack frowns, but he doesn’t say anything. I vanish before he could.


	6. Slenderman x Reader?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don'tcha love delays in these updates ;D  
> But here it is folks! It's finally here. Part 5 of. . .Don't Cry - Laughing Jack x Reader ;)  
> I had a trigger warning on my DA. If I remember correctly it's with abusive relations and rape mentions. So, trigger warning on that note. Anyways, enjoy~

Laughing Jack x Reader – Don’t Cry (Part 5)

[(f/n)= First name,(e/c)= Eye color,(h/c)= Hair color,(h/l)= Hair length,(f/c)=favorite color, (y/h)=your hometown. You get the drill.  
You’re sixteen years old]

*** Your POV ***

“Good morning.”, you say petting the smiling dog.  
“Good morning.”, say a raspy voice.  
You immediately whip around to see Slenderman behind you. He crosses his arms. “We need to talk. You and me. . .Alone.”, he says, walking up to your bedroom door and opening it, “Get in.”  
You slowly stand up. Being ordered around was something you didn’t like, however, since you did not want to die, you did as ordered. You slunk back into your dark room. Slenderman follows you and closes the door. As he closes it, the room immediately becomes black and white, but in a opposite black and white. “Nobody can enter this realm except for my brothers.”, he says, “but back to as I was saying. We need to talk. It seems the household has become more disturbed by your presence here.”  
You nod slowly. “And?”, you ask.  
“And I think it would be wise if you either leave, or die here.”, he says quietly.  
“Somehow I don’t think I have a choice.”  
“In fact. . .you don’t. Jack will travel to the ends of the Earth to find you if you left. So I will be left with no choice but to kill you anyways.”, Slenderman says quietly.  
You stare at Slenderman quietly. “So what are you going to do about it?”, you ask him, “Are you going to kill me now?”  
“I could. Or I could end your life as a human and make you my proxy.”, he says, his tone becoming slightly sarcastic.  
Your eyes flicker from his facless face to his suit. Then they shift away. “Proxy?”, you ask.  
“Indeed. A proxy. You’d be forced to do everything I ask of you. You’ll marry who I want you to marry. You’ll die if I want you to die. And you’ll carry my name with you. Representing me everywhere you go. However, if you do become my proxy. . .Your relationship with Laughing Jack is over, unless I say so. Is that clear?”, he asks you.  
“. . .”  
You remain silent. You don’t even know what to say. If you leave, you’ll die. If you stay you’ll die. If you become a proxy for him, your relationship with Laughing Jack will pretty much end. You look down at the ground. “I-I thought. . .You wanted me to be with LJ. . .”, you say slowly, “You brought him to me. You wanted me to be with him! You gave me his box! He belongs to me until I die!”  
Slenderman crosses his arms and a scary looking ripped up looking grin forms across his face. Along with black eyes with red pupils. “Become my proxy. (f/n). Otherwise, you’ll die here and now.”, he says, his voice drastically had changed into something raspy and very much uncanny.  
Fighting back tears, you immediately say, “LJ has nothing to do with this. Turn me into a proxy. I’ll still see him in the house. That much makes me happy.”  
“Are you sure?”, he asks.  
You scowl. “I don’t have a choice. I’d rather be able to see him then have him have a grudge against you for killing me.”  
“He’d not have a grudge. I’d make up a story on how you died.”, Slenderman says grinning, “He’ll be sad for a short while, but not forever.”  
“I hate you.”, you say to the tall man.  
“Good.”  
With that he grabs you by the throat and picks you up. He begins to squeeze the life out of you, however, he speaks, “I’ll make sure your life is miserable, (f/n)” until you lost consciousness. 

 

***********************  
“Good morning.”, says a familiar voice.  
You slowly open your eyes. Laughing Jack is sitting there on the bed on top of you. He has a worried look spread across his face. He slowly touches your cheek. “You’re alright.”, he says forcing a smile across his face.  
Slenderman is standing by the door. He immediately catches you noticing him and teleports out of the room. You frown. “S-Slenderman told me everything. He said he drained your soul a bit. . .W-Why would he do that?”  
You sigh. “La-Laughing J-Jack. . .”, you stutter out.  
He looks at you and beams at you. “You do remember me!”, he exclaims happily, “Oh thank god.”  
“I-I have something. . .I have to tell you. . .”, you say.  
He frowns. “Indeed you do. Why would he drain your soul? What did you do to make him mad?”  
“He. . .He. . .he made. . .me. . .a. . .P-proxy. . .Laughing Jack.”  
The words you spoke, made LJ give you a cold stare. “What did that man do to you?”, he asks again.  
“He made me a proxy!”, you shout.  
You hear him cracking his knuckles. "LJ?", you ask him, tilting your head.  
“That man is fucking dead. I’m going to fucking kill him.”  
“W-Why?!”, you ask, trying to get up.  
“Do you know what he does during the. . .the proxy making?!”, he screams at you.  
Your eyes begin to widen. “No I don’t? What did he do to me?”, you ask.  
Laughing Jack closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath. Then he says, “He took your virginity.”  
“. . .W-What?”, you ask forming a weak smile across your face, “He did what?”  
“SLENDERMAN FUCKING RAPED YOU (F/N)!!! GET THAT INTO YOUR THICK SKULL!”, With that Laughing Jack immediately said, “Now. . .I’m going. To find him. And kill him. And his proxies.”  
He gives you a cold stare. “I hope it’s not too late to not have to kill you as well. . .”  
Then he vanishes, leaving you in completely silence.

*************************

*** Laughing Jack’s POV ***

It’s over. I’m going to kill the Slenderman. Masky, Hoodie, Tobbi. . .Maybe (f/e). . .I hope not. I love her. I don’t want to kill her. I’ve killed every owner. . .I don’t want her to die. I don’t. I don’t. I don’t. I don’t. I don’t. I don’t. I don’t. I don’t. I don’t. I don’t. I don’t. I don’t. I don’t. I don’t. I don’t. I don’t. I don’t. I don’t. I don’t. I don’t. I don’t. I don’t. I don’t. I don’t. I don’t. I don’t. I don’t. I don’t.  
I think I teleported to every part of the house to find that jerk. When I figured out he wasn’t in the house I went over to his second home. The guest house. A few miles from this house. This was our main house, but Slenderman had pretty much claimed the other one as his domain. But he still came to this house with his proxies to eat.  
Flying to his house was probably less energy consuming then teleporting, in which I did. I teleported right into that man’s house. No. He’s not a man. Not anymore. That thing’s house! He was standing right there too. If only I was a little closer.  
“Ah. . .So he finally showed up.”, Slenderman says slyly.  
“I’m not going to let you hurt (f/n)!”, I scream in rage, “Not like. . .My last owner. . .”  
“Did she tell you that she’s my proxy and not yours?”  
I scowled. “However. . .”, he began, “I did not steal her virginity. That I’ll keep pure for as long as possible. As long as you start your killing again.”  
Killing children again? While I have a new owner? “That’s impossible. I can’t have a new owner while my current is alive.”, I say in horror.  
“That’s not what I meant. You’ll just pretend to be their friend. You don’t have to have an owner. Just appear and stay with them. Then kill them.”, Slenderman says, his disgusting ripped up grin appearing, “That’s how you used to do it.”  
I scowled again. “Would you like it if I did it right in front of your eyes and her begging me to stop?”, Slenderman asked, crossing his arms and grinning.  
I felt so angry. How dare he do this to (f/n)!!! Use her as bait. . .Why. . .Oh god. . .If there is a god. . .Why do this to me?! Is this divine punishment. . .? I lowered my eyes to the ground in defeat. “I’ll do what you ask. . .If you touch her. . .I’ll find a way to destroy you.”  
“Good boy.”, Slenderman says, grinning.  
Hoodie walks into the room with a lolipop. “Oh hey Jack. What’s up man? I haven’t seen you in a while.”, he says grinning.  
Ignoring Hoodie was the best I could do while controlling my uncontrollable hatred for this man who stood in front of me, telling me what I had to do to be with the one I loved. Hoodie noticed that I wasn’t in a talking mood. He then noticed that Slenderman was probably glaring at him with the most scariest look that Hoodie had ever seen, so he had quietly slipped away without making a sound, cause when I had looked up to see if Hoodie was still there, he wasn’t.  
“So. . .You agreed to my deal. You kill kids, (f/n) remains untouched and safe.”, Slenderman says, “Agreed?”  
“Agreed. . .”, I say defeated.  
“Oh and another thing. (f/n) is not allowed to date anyone without my say in it. So you better be a good boy if you don’t want to be on my blacklist, okay?”, he asks me grinning.  
“I. . .I know. . .”, I say, beginning to get choked up.  
Now (f/n) would not be free. . .Why. . .? What made her make this decision? Knowing Slenderman, he probably forced her into it, but due to this. . .I could end Slenderman. Probably for good. Maybe Jane could help too. . .


	7. A Refreshed Life

Laughing Jack x Reader – Don’t Cry (Part 6)

[(f/n)= First name,(e/c)= Eye color,(h/c)= Hair color,(h/l)= Hair length,(f/c)=favorite color, (y/h)=your hometown. You get the drill.  
You’re sixteen years old]  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day. . .

*** Your POV ***

Curled up on the ball recalling Jack’s rage in your own bedroom made it so that it was scarred into your mind. You didn’t tell him the whole truth, that it was to be with him and him alone, but surely you had thought he wouldn’t had minded. Then you recalled him saying that Slenderman had taken your most precious part. Your virginity. Why would he do that? Unless it was to officialize the proxy ritual. To tell him that you are his and he is yours.   
Your mind races with so many thoughts. Soon you begin to wonder how your friends are doing back at home. How many days had it been? Weeks? You couldn’t even remember that. Your friends faces were somewhat blurred from your mind. You managed to retain their names by writing it down in a journal that you had been keeping under your bed, but nobody knew about it. Max and Rachel. . .  
A knock on your door snapped you out of your thoughts. The door immediately opened revealing Laughing Jack on the other side and coming in. You saw the man you loved walk in, but you felt the air around him darken when his eyes laid on you. He storms up to you and embraces you. He reeked of some unfamiliar scent. It was putrid. Where had he had been? In a rotting corpse slaughter party? “J-Jack. . .W-Why do you smell so bad?”, you ask him, pinching your nose.  
Laughing Jack grins and says, “I was cooling off in my carnival. Why don’t you come with me!! I don’t believe you have ever seen it!”  
You didn’t even have a choice in the matter, he was already dragging you off through a portal he created. You both stepped into a monochrome world. The circus was run down and the rides looked unloved, even if you weren’t looking at them directly, you could tell the world was in shambles. The sky was beautiful though. The crescent moon beamed down on the two of you. Laughing Jack turned to you. You saw an expression that would never look good on anybody. He looked like the world had been destroyed and he was the only being left alive. He pulled you into his arms and chest, once again embracing you. “I never want you to let me go.”, he says, staring down at you as you look up at him. “Close your eyes.”, he then says.  
You do.  
He touches your chin and bends down. If time could stop at that very moment, it would. His lips touched yours. It was ever so gentle that all you wanted was for him to do it again. He silently looks down at you and kisses you again, this time a little bit more passionate after noticing that you wanted another one. This kiss was even longer too. “Did I do it right?”, he asks you.  
Your eyes popped open. Since when did the kiss end?! You sheepishly blush. “I-I don’t k-know!! I’ve n-never been kissed b-before!!!”, you say, stuttering while blushing a deep shade of red.  
You hear Laughing Jack sigh.   
You turn to face him. “What’s wrong?”, you ask him.  
He grabs your hand and pulls you to the ferris wheel. He pushes you into one of the cabins. He closes the door and walks over to the machine with all of the buttons. The ride lit up like a christmas tree. Then the ferris wheel began to move, making noises that came with age. Laughing Jack teleported beside you and cuddled you. Somehow, things were making you feel somewhat uncomfortable. Why was Laughing Jack being like this? He was never like this before.   
Laughing Jack pulls your face towards him. Willingly, you let him kiss you again. Soon you two are making out at the top of the ferris wheel. Then he pulled away and said, “What if I told you I was killing little children.”  
You stare at him in shock. “W-Why would you do that?”, you ask him, frowning.  
“Slenderman told me, in order to keep you alive, I had to kill children.”  
“My life is not important if it means to kill little children.”, you say outraged.  
Laughing Jack sighs and laughs. “Too bad. . .”, he says.  
You stare at Laughing Jack in horror. Was this the man that declared in your own bedroom that he would kill the Slenderman? Was this the very same Laughing Jack that kissed you not more than a couple of minutes ago? Laughing Jack scoots closer to you and you scoot away. Soon you’re trapped in the corner. He grabs you gently, caressing some part of your body that shouldn’t be touched until a much further time. “J-Jack!!”, you moan slightly, “S-Stop!!”  
Laughing Jack pulls away angrily. “W-Why should I stop?! Slenderman has you wrapped around his finger!! I want you before he takes it from you!”, he shouts at you.  
“Slenderman. . .? I thought it was already gone. . .”, you say, giving him an odd look.  
Laughing Jack blushed. “He saved it. He won’t give me to you unless I kill children.”, he says blushing, “If that’s what it takes, I’ll do it again!”  
Something catches your eye at the bottom of the ferris wheel. Slenderman. You blush the instant you saw him. Laughing Jack was all over you, and Slenderman was watching the whole thing!!! “Laughing Jack?”, you whisper and nod your head towards Slenderman.   
Laughing Jack scowls when he notices Slenderman. He picks you up princess style and jumps out of the ferris wheel. “I brought you your princess.”, he says, setting you down.  
“Now now. . .Why on earth have you brought her here, Jack?”, he asks.  
You felt Jack tense up. He was trying to keep his cool. Slenderman crosses his arms. “I know what you were up too. Now, I’ll show you how to kiss Laughing Jack. That’s not the proper way to treat a proxy.”, Slenderman says, one of his tentacles slithering over you, dragging you towards Slenderman. He bends down and kisses you, the same way Jack did. However this time, you did not close your eyes. Slenderman pulls away. You wondered if he knew that you didn’t close your eyes. “Like that Jack. Your turn.”, he says, shoving you towards Jack.  
Laughing Jack scowls as he brings you into a kiss, the same way Slenderman did, but this time, you didn’t feel so comfortable. Disgustingly you pushed Laughing Jack away. Slenderman grabs your arm and slaps you across the face. “As my proxy, I command you to let Laughing Jack kiss you.”, he orders, his tone of voice in such a dramatically scary tone that makes you stare at him and frown.   
You rub your cheek. It stings from the slap. Laughing Jack stares up at Slenderman, who sighs and says, “Laughing Jack. Go back to your chores.”  
Laughing Jack vanishes. Slenderman wraps one of his tentacles around your neck. “How dare you disobey me. You’re my proxy. You do what I want.”, he growls.  
“No. I’m not your plaything!!!”, you shriek, grabbing the tentacle as it grows tighter around your neck.   
“Well, that’s true. There’s one thing that makes you unofficially my true proxy. One thing I’m willing to save just for you.”, he says sarcastically.   
“My virginity?”, you ask him.  
He nods. “Why don’t you kill me already.”, you ask him.  
“I need you alive to keep me alive. Don’t you know? My proxies give me strength and I absorb their energy. They keep me alive. That’s why I’m alive.”, he says chuckling.  
You spit on Slenderman. Then your eyes widen as he throws you across the carnival. That’s when a man with a flowered suit appears. The whole carnival turns happy. More like a cartoon with flowers and color. The once abandoned carnival turns to happiness once the original carnival. You stare up at the man. You had just realized he had caught you in his arms. He beams a grin down at you and says, “Hey there~! A little birdy told me I had to come and rescue you.”, he says smiling.  
L-Laughing Jack?, you wonder.  
The tall man smiles up at Slenderman. “Hey there brother~”, he says waving.  
Slenderman clenches his fists. “So Laughing Jack has been working with you guys. . .”, he growls.   
The man tilts his head playfully. “I honestly don’t know who you’re talking about? I was talking about Jane. . .”  
Slenderman points a slender finger up at the man. “Today is your day. You’re going to die!!!”, he shrieks.  
The tall man tilts his head again. “We’ll see.”, he says playfully and picks you up.  
Slenderman’s tentacles appeared from everywhere. He disappears and appears behind you and the tall man. The tall man teleports with you in his arms behind Slenderman and races towards a shimmering light. A portal!!!!  
Slenderman races the man. But the man was faster, even though he was carrying you. You had to be at the very least (Y/W), but yet, he still carried you as if you were a paperweight and those aren’t very heavy at all.  
Until, Jeff the killer walked through the portal. All of your hopes immediately were crushed. Slenderman was closing in behind you and and this tall man and Jeff was staring at you from the enterance to the portal. “Jeff! Catch!!!”, he cries out throwing you into Jeff’s arms.  
Jeff beams down at you. “And here I thought we’d never be smuggling you out of here.”, he says smiling and turning around and racing you out through the portal, leaving the carnival behind.   
“Smuggling?”, you asked him curiously.  
Jeff nods. “We’re smuggling you somewhere else. You cannot stay here anymore.”, he says.  
“Whose we?”, you ask Jeff.  
Jeff thinks for a moment and his forever smile frowned for just a second. “Jane, me, Liu, Splendorman”, he glances at the man behind him, “Laughing Jack and Silver.”  
He smiles weakly down at you. You stare up at him and ask, “Where are my friends?”  
“Somewhere safe. That’s where you’re going.”, he said smiling, jumping over branches and twigs and other things. Soon he sets you down and pulls out a white blank case. "What's in it?", you ask him.  
Jeff looks at you and grins. "Something to make you feel better until I get you to your safe place.", he says, pulling out a tablet. It looks like a piece of candy. He grins and says, "If you want to feel better, kiss me."  
You scowl at him. He was starting to annoying you. First he wants to kill you, now he's helping you? What is wrong with this man? You sigh and close your eyes. You feel his lips press up against yours. Then you feel something nudging against your lips. He slips in a tablet with his tongue and forces you to swallow it. Then he pulls away and picks you back up. "Go to sleep.", he says quietly.   
As if he was some sort of god with sleep powers, you felt dizzy. Soon you passed out.

*********************************************************

You awoke on a very comfortable bed. Pillows. Everything. You rubbed your eyes. It was your room!!! You jump out of bed and race to the door. Everything. It was indeed your house. Tears raced down your face. It was your house!!! You raced into your parents bedroom. They were sleeping still. You shook them awake.   
They took one look at you and your own mother screamed. She slapped you across the face causing you to crash to the floor. She gasped. “Oh my lord. . .(Y/N)!!!! Is that really you?!”, she gasps.   
You were startled and then nod your head. Your father is grabbing his cell phone and calling everybody. Your mother is hugging you and sobbing. You began to feel bad for leaving. You hear your mom say, “What happened to you?!”  
You sigh and lie, saying you didn’t remember. If you told them anything they wouldn’t believe you. You find out they had amber alert on you. After a couple of hours, the police show up and ask you a ton of questions. You lied through them all. Unable to get any answers, they give up. They tell your parents that they’re glad to see you back in their house safe and sound.   
By the next day, everything seemed to be back to normal. It was as if you hadn’t missed a month of school. You even went to that god awful school in your town. Everybody was so happy to see you. Your friends Rachel and Max raced down the hallway and glomped you. They were so happy that Laughing Jack hadn’t eaten you up or something.   
“I thought Laughing Jack had killed you or something. . .”, says Rachel gasping through sobs of joy.  
Max smiles and hugs you tightly. “I’ll help with the homework!!! You can copy mine. I don’t mind. You’re behind.”, she says.  
Oh Max. You and your schoolwork, you think, rolling your eyes.   
Rachel and Max don’t leave your side for the rest of the day. They even come to your house and stay for the night. You had pizza for dinner.  
A few weeks passed and things began to seem normal again. You eventually got your homework done and turned in before Summer break. You somehow managed to pass 11th grade. Summer vacation came and went. It was as if you had never left. Then 12th grade came. By November, you had almost completely forgotten about the creepypasta world. Everything seemed to start fogging up. Until the new students came into your school. A very tall, but handsome man with black hair and beautiful amber eyes, a man who was about 4’8 and had blue eyes and blonde spikey hair. A girl with an eyepatch with brown hair and green eyes. A small brown haired and green eyed girl who was called the prodigy student. A man with green eyes and brown hair who wore makeup also joined in. A very beautiful woman with extremely pale skin, black eyes and black hair, and two men, one with black hair, the other with brown wore sunglasses. The black haired man had a nurse mask on his face, and both held a blind man’s cane.   
There were also new teachers. His name was Mr. Fancy. Apparently he was really tall. About the same height as the student with the black hair. He wore a suit covered with a horde of flowers. Somewhere deep in your mind, that reminded you of something. There was also one other teacher who joined this year as well. His name was Miss. Monochrome. She was extremely beautiful. Wore black lipstick, monochrome colored clothes, eyeliner, etc. Her skin was white. Her hair was ebony. It went down to her hips. She was also, extremely flat chested.   
Something about the new crowd bothered you, a lot.   
Rachel was all over the beautiful black haired male. Max wanted the beautiful blue eyed man with blonde hair. Somehow, you ended up in all of the same classes as Max and Rachel and all three of you ended up in both Mr. Fancy and Miss. Monochrome’s classes. Something was very odd, but you dismissed it as pure luck.   
Your class with Mr. Fancy was very interesting. He taught history. His lectures were extremely interesting too. He seemed to make them very interesting instead of very dull. You wanted to be awake for this history class. Max and Rachel felt the same way. Too bad you weren’t sitting with them. Rachel was placed somewhere in the back row in the middle. Max right next to the door up in the front row on the left. You were placed next to the window all of the way on the right. You felt as if this teacher knew you were friends with these two. However, that was wasn’t the only odd thing. In Mr. Fancy’s class was two of the new kids. The man who wore makeup and the girl with black hair. He introduced himself as Liu. The girl introduced herself as Jane. Max ended up sitting next to the new girl. Liu was placed somewhere in the middle.   
You pulled out your Iphone 4 and texted Rachel that the new kids were odd to you. She replied back, asking you if you recognized them. You replied no.   
[Do u think it’s possible that they’re from ur old memories? :( ] - Rachel, 10:40 am   
[Possibly. But I barely remember anything from those days. . .] - You, 10:41 am  
[>.< I hope not, bby. ily. I don’t want anything to happen to you again ;~; ] - Rachel, 10:41 am  
[ I love you too~  
nothing will happen to me.   
I hope. ] - You, 10:41 am  
“(Y/N)! Do you know the answer?”, asks Mr. Fancy, beaming his smiling face onto you.  
You shutter. “N-No. . .I somehow missed the answer.   
“Tsk, tsk. That’s what happens when you have your phone out Ms. (Y/LN).”, he says smiling.  
You blush from embarrassment as the other kids giggle. “Ms. Evergreen!”, he says, calling out Rachel, “Do you know it?”  
“N-No. . .”, she says.  
She glances at you and you glance back.   
He sighs. “Give me your phone, Ms. Evergreen. And give me your text messages.”, he says, holding out his hand walking up to Rachel.   
She looks at you horrified. He grabs her phone and looks at her messages. Then he starts to read allowed the messages you had sent and the ones Rachel had sent back to you. “You know it’s bad to talk about students behind their backs, Ms. Evergreen and Ms. (Y/LN). It’s a shame.”, he says sighing, “You both are staying after class. Ms. Arkensaw and Mr. Woods. Please stay behind too.”  
They nod. Horror fills you up like a smoothie.   
They give you a very long stare. Jane and Liu. You gulp as you glance over at Rachel.   
The end of class eventually arrived. Mr. Fancy had left the room, entrusting you and Rachel to stay behind. Both of you wanted to leave. As Rachel and you watch Max leave the room, she glances back at you two worried. She was about to leave the room as she bumps into Mr. Fancy. He stares at her and smiles. She smiles up at him and says, “I’m sorry. Please excuse me.” trying to squeeze through.   
However, instead of letting her walk by, Mr. Fancy’s smile fades and he grabs her, and throws her back into the room with you two. Jane and Liu immediately stand up, reacting to the throwing of Max. “Splendorman!”, shouts Jane angrily, “That’s not how you treat people! Especially (Y/N)’s friends!!!!”  
Splendorman bows his head apologizing again and again to Max. “Maybe you should’ve been the teacher.”, Liu teases.   
Jane tosses her hair and grins. “Perhaps, but it’s not really my thing.”, she says, beaming Liu a smile.  
She turns and looks directly at you. “Now. . .As for you, (Y/N). . .”, she says with a frown, “We have some grave news.”  
News? W-What kind of news?, you think, what do these people want with me?!   
“Do you remember Laughing Jack?”, Liu asks, jumping to the point.  
The name sounded familiar. You shake your head. “Does the name sound familiar at the very least?”, she asks you.  
“Of course he sounds familiar. He’s a storybook character.”, you say chuckling.  
Rachel gives you an odd look. She remembered him coming out of the jack in the box. You wanted nothing better than to not remember that. “You three all saw him.”, Jane says sighing.   
“Not only that, (Y/N), saw most of our kind.”, Liu chimes in.  
“I don’t remember anything!!!”, you scream at Jane, Liu and Splendorman.   
Jane sighs. “I don’t think Slenderman cares if you do or don’t.”, she says, “He’s coming to kill you. We brought Laughing Jack because he almost got himself killed trying to make excuses for where you were. Only he knew, along with Jeff.”  
You lower your head. Slenderman’s voice came back into your mind.   
“If you leave, he’ll try to find you. He’ll look everywhere for you.”   
Laughing Jack’s box came out of Jane’s backpack. She plopped it onto the desk. She wound up the old box as it played the distorted ‘Pop goes the weasel’. The climax came and the box flew open. Just like before, the box was empty. Jane leaves the box open and sits down. “Laughing Jack, we all know you’re there.”, she says sweetly.  
Jack appears. Monochrome colors and everything. Except, he looked much worse than before. Much more angrier, sadder, upset.  
Everything flashes into your head like a slap in the face. You remembered everything. “L-Laughing Jack. . .”, You says slowly.  
“(Y/N). . . It’s been a long long time. . .”, he says, the sickening murderous smile of the killer spreads across his face, “. . .We should play a game.”  
You begin to shudder. This wasn’t the Laughing Jack you had left behind. What had Slenderman done to him?! Slenderman must’ve done something!! You glance at Jane. “Don’t make me lock you back up, Jack.”, she says frowning.   
Jack remained silent. He glared at you silently. You immediately kept glancing away as you met his glance each and every time you looked at him. He was scaring you, especially that look. You sighed then asked him, “What kind of game would you like to play?”


	8. Max...? Rachel...? I'm so sorry.

Laughing Jack x Reader – Don’t Cry (Part 6)

[(f/n)= First name,(e/c)= Eye color,(h/c)= Hair color,(h/l)= Hair length,(f/c)=favorite color, (y/h)=your hometown. You get the drill.  
You’re sixteen years old]  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What kind of game would you like to play?”  
Jack’s eyes flickered against yours. A sickening smile appears on his face. “What game. . .?”, he asks.  
“Yeah. . .What game-?” “AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!”  
The long laugh startled you. It was unexpected. He then appears right beside you. “The game I want is to see how much blood can come out of your body before you die. . .”, he seeths.   
Jane immediately flinches. Liu can’t seem to move either. Mr. Fancy/Splendorman stands by their sides. It seems he’s trying to hold them back from butchering Laughing Jack for threatening you. Laughing Jack’s hands slither up to your face and grab you cheeks. He forces you to look him in the eyes. “You want to know how sad I was when you abandoned me? I told myself I’d never trust another human. All you females are despicable. . .”, he seeths, as spit lands on your face.   
“J-Jack. . .J-Jeff smuggled me out!!!! With their help!!!”, you nod towards Jane, Liu and Splendorman.   
“ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES!”, he screams. He then picks you up and throws you against a wall.  
Jane and Liu immediately darted towards him and Jane restrains him using some kind of belt, locking his arms up. Liu helps Jane. Splendorman watches and spectates with his arms crossed. You pick yourself up. Max and Rachel cowered in fear over by the window. You stare in shock at Jack. He glares at you. As you tried to walk, you stumbled. A sharp pain appears in your left leg. You had broken it. Fighting back tears, trying to even walk on it was almost impossible. You sat back down onto the ground. “Shit. . .Now what?”, Liu asks angrily.   
Laughing Jack lets out a sickening giggle. “OH~ I do so much worse, (Y/N)~! Just you wait!!! I’ll screw your life up so good~!!!!”, he begins to laugh and cackle.   
“Get him out of here, Liu.”, Jane says sighing.   
Liu grabs Laughing Jack by the shoulders, but his hand goes through him. “Shit. . .”, Liu mutters as the clown breaks free from his prison of belts. “Think you can stop me?”, he asks Liu, “I’m an imaginary friend~ I can appear and disappear at will~!”  
What had a year done to him? What had Slenderman done to him? Laughing Jack cackles some more as you stare in horror as she turns around and stares at your two best friends. “My my. . .What lovely specimens. I’ll be sure to be extra special to them~!”, he says sarcastically.  
“N-NO!!!”, You stutter out, shouting at the top of your lungs.   
That’s when the door to the room bursted open. Two teachers ran in with the police officers that patrolled the school. The police were armed. “Put your hands up!”, they cried out.  
Jane stares at the police officers wide-eyed. “Shit! RUN LIU!”, she cries out, running towards the window and throwing it open and jumping out. Liu followed in hot pursuit.   
“THIS IS THE THIRD FLOOR!!!”, cries out one of the teachers.  
Splendorman rushes over to Max and Rachel, but not in enough time. Laughing Jack appears in front of Splendorman and kicks him in the face. His body became twisted like a ragdoll and corkscrewed around. The teachers and the police officers gasped in horror. Max and Rachel began to cry as Laughing Jack picked up Max and vanished from sight. Rachel shrieked in horror and looked around wildly.   
Oh yeah, the one other thing about Rachel that you had almost forgotten about was if her blood pressure got too high, she would have a heart attack. She had some kind of heart condition that she never talked about. And at this very moment, she had that heart attack. She grabs her heart and collaspes.   
“SOMEBODY CALL 911!!!”, shrieks a teacher.  
“MR. FANCY!!!”, wails one of the two.   
One of the police officers rush to the wired black phone that every teacher has and dials the emergency number. “911, what’s your emergency?”, asks the voice on the other line.  
The police officer quickly says what had just occured. Everything was going too fast now. Where did Laughing Jack take Max? Where did Jane go with Liu? What would happen now?

LAUGHING JACK'S POV:  
(Laughing Jack’s pov (WARNING: READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. HIGH GORE CONTENT))

 

Staring the girl down who I was carrying in my arms caused me to feel angered. I hated (Y/N). She abandoned me! For a year! I thought we’d be together forever! I squeezed the girl tightly. She whimpered in my arms, but I didn’t care. “Now now. . .”, I said softly to her, “I’m just going to remove a few body pieces and you’ll be just fine~”  
The girl stared up at me with wide eyes. It made me feel sick. I hated this bitch more then I hated the other one. . .Why did I pick this one? “What’s your name?”, I asked her.  
She remained silent. “If you answer, maybe I’ll keep a part of your body on you.”, I said smiling.  
I think she wanted to live, so she replied, “ M-M. . .Max. . .”  
“Nice to meet you Max. I’m Laughing Jack. I think I recall seeing you before.”, I say as I jump over tree branches.  
“(Y/N), f-fo-found y-your b-box in. . .t-the woods. . .”, Max stutters out.  
“Ahhh, yesss. I remember now.”, I say, recalling the time (Y/N) opened my prison, “Now, Max. . .What body parts do you want to lose?”  
“N-None!!!”, she cried out, her eyes widening.  
“But I have to take at the minimum of one~”, I say seductively.  
She whimpers again. Up ahead, I saw the house, so I sped up. Landing on the front door wasn’t easy with this bitch in my arms, but I managed. I became transparent and walked through the walls of the house and wandered to the basement. Next, I stripped Max of all of her clothing and then strapped her onto the table. Finally, I pulled out my tools. “I think I’ll take your right eye first~”, I say pulling out a pair of scissors.   
“NOOO!!!”, She screamed in desperation.   
She squirmed, she struggled to get free. That’s when I felt it. A sharp pain in my heart. A moment of regret. Then I held the scissors over her eye and slammed it in. She let out a scream as the red liquid dribbled out of the eye socket. I kept on stabbing. I covered her mouth. After I felt the scissors just it become a mushy mess, I pulled them out and she screamed. pulled out a saw and brought it to her knee. She whimpered as she struggled to get free. Her eye must’ve been in such pain. That’s when I felt like I should stop. However, I felt the presence of Slenderman. Whatever happened after that, I wish I didn’t remember. Oh I wish. . .  
I recalled Slenderman pulling off Max’s legs as if he was taking apart a rag doll. She was screaming in bloody murder. Her tongue was taken out too. He sliced through the meat of her tongue!!! That’s when I remembered Issac. My eyes widened and I fell to the ground screaming and pleading for Slenderman to stop. Slenderman just teleported me out into my carnival and left. I began to cry. Oh please (Y/N)! Please forgive me of my crimes. Put an end to me!!!


	9. Aftermath

Laughing Jack x Reader – Don’t Cry (Part 8)

[(f/n)= First name,(e/c)= Eye color,(h/c)= Hair color,(h/l)= Hair length,(f/c)=favorite color, (y/h)=your hometown. You get the drill.  
You’re seventeen years old]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

*** Your POV ***

You sat in front of the police detective staring at him eye to eye. “Please tell me again how it happened.”, he said, reviewing his notes for the fourth time.   
“How many fucking times must I tell you. . .”, you growl at the detective, “ Mr. Fancy got twisted up like a rag doll. . .one of my best friends was kidnapped. . .Two very well known killers invaded the school acting as people who came from another school got my friend kidnapped and let Mr. Fancy die. . .”  
The detective raises his hand. “I understand it is very hard and difficult to deal with, however, you must cope with it. Perhaps even see a con-”  
You slam your hands onto the table. “You know the fuck what?”, you shriek, standing up, “I’ve had enough. . .”  
The detective stares at you blankly as if he didn’t know what to say at that moment. You immediately turned towards the door and walk out. The detective doesn’t even say anything. You just walk out. As you neared the entrance of the stupid building the police questioned you in, you immediately make eye contact with a familiar face. Rachel. Her face was extremely pale and she looked horrible. There were large dark bags under her eyes and her hair was a complete mess. Approaching her, you could smell her body odor. She hadn’t taken a shower that morning or perhaps she hadn’t taken one since the accident. Which only happened two days ago. Perhaps she was still reacting to what she had seen with Mr. Fancy. She lowers her gaze as you approach her. “Hi Rachel.”, you say, smiling at her.  
She didn’t even say hello, she just brushed past you as if you didn’t even exist. You turn around and stare at the back of Rachel. “Rachel!”, you call out, however she just keeps on walking, ignoring you.  
You slowly slunk out of the questioning building. You lower your head to the ground as you walked up to your mom’s car. You opened it. “You okay, sweetie?”, she asks you, looking worried.   
You smile weakly up at her and quietly mutter out, “ Yes. . .”  
Your mom then turns on the car and said, “You’re not going to school today. I don’t want you going back there for a while.”  
“How long will I be gone from school?”, you ask her.  
“However long it takes for you to recover.”  
You smile up at your mom. Good old mom. You felt your eyes grow heavy as your mom pulls out of the parking lot for the counseling center. Soon you pass out.

 

*******************

You awoke in your bedroom. Your dad must’ve carried you into your room. You shudder in fear that Slenderman would appear or one of his brothers or some creepypasta would come in and kill you. Your eyes begin to burn as you feel your eyes shed more unnecessary tears. You wanted all of the painful memories to go away. You wanted to be left alone. You curl up, bringing your legs to your head and placing your head down ontop of them. You stare at the clock. It was 1:12 am in the morning. You had been sleeping since you fell asleep in the car. You get up from your bed and walk over to your desk. Your sleeping laptop was there like it normally was. You flipped up the screen and turned it on. Loading the desktop screen you sit in the chair. At that moment, you hear something drop in your closet. You slowly wheel around to see the closet door opening and Jeff the Killer emerging from the closet. You screamed as you started to run. “No!”, you shrieked in fear as you backed up against the door. “Shh.”, he says, “I’m only here to give you something. You’re not suppose to die yet.”  
Your eyes begin to burn as you get handed an envelope with your name messily scrawled on the top of it. You watch Jeff wave and jump out the window as you tear the envelope open. You then read:

[To (F/N) (L/N),  
You will die on 07/31/2016  
You will die with your eyes completely gone.  
Your legs will be slowly removed.  
Your arms will be removed, piece by piece  
You’ll die just like Max did. 

Laughing Jack  
p.s. I love you so much, I wish that you could be with me forever]

A smaller item falls to the floor. You pick it up. It was white on the side you were looking at, however, scribbled on it was:  
On the other side!!!!

You slowly turn the smaller object over to reveal a disembodied corpse on the photo. You scream and drop the photo onto the floor. Your mother and father come running into the room as you keep on screaming. Your mom slaps you to shut you up. “Calm down!”, she orders as you rub your cheek. It stung. Your father picks up the photo. “Who on earth. . .”, he says aloud, horrified.   
Your eyes begin to burn as your mind flickers onto Max. “It’s Max. . .daddy. . .”, you say horrified, assuming to what could only be true.   
Your dad grabs the photo and before you knew it, he was already on the phone with the police. It must’ve been hours, but it felt like seconds, you were staring at the police who were asking you questions about Max. You couldn’t feel anything. You just felt numb. Then you started to smile asking, “When will this be over?”


	10. "Master Slenderman to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains sexual themes, violence/gore, strong language and sensitive materal

Laughing Jack x Reader – Don’t Cry (Part 9)

[(f/n)= First name,(e/c)= Eye color,(h/c)= Hair color,(h/l)= Hair length,(f/c)=favorite color, (y/h)=your hometown. You get the drill.  
You’re seventeen years old]  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The police had you and your parents moved to one of those safety houses for when somebody is after you. You’d only be there for a while. However, you knew he’d find you eventually, but it had been a couple of months since then. Almost Christmas time now. They couldn’t see “him”. Only “children” and “teenagers” and others like “him”. You sighed and held one of your favorite dolls close to you, meanwhile laying on your bed staring up at the ceiling. Laughing Jack wasn’t the type to take kindly to Police Officers. Or did the Police know about Laughing Jack and his powers? Surely they did if they knew about Jane and Liu.   
You flipped around and laid on your stomach, now staring at the wall. You heard a knock on your door and expected to see one of your parents there, instead, you turned and faced Ben. The blonde elf kid, with red irises and black eyes, wearing green clothing. You shrieked in fear as you curled up holding out your doll in front of you. Ben frowned. “I’m not here to kill you, (y/n).”, Ben says slowly as he eyes you carefully, “I’m only a spy coming to reveal myself to you. Laughing Jack knows where you are, but I don’t understand why he hasn’t killed you yet. Do you hold valuable information that he needs? Or something else. . .”  
He stares at you curiously and frowns again. “I don’t understand that guy.”, he says walking towards you, “What is it? What’s the secret.”  
He gets up onto the bed with you and gets closer to you. Soon he’s leaning up against you and his face is right where yours is. You could feel his breath on you. Soft, warm, and it smelled like strawberries. . . .  
You pressed yourself against the wall, but then you felt his lips press against yours. His eyes were now closed. “That’s enough, Ben.”, Slenderman’s raspy voice enters the room.   
Ben backs away and looks around and jumps into a light bulb. As soon as he was gone, Slenderman stepped into your room. You wanted to scream. You felt it inside of you. You attempted to scream, but nothing came out. Slenderman chuckled. “ Because I’ve finally found you, this is the price you must pay for running away, my dearest proxy.”, he says.   
“I-I’m not your proxy!!!”, you say.  
“Oh?”, he says, tilting his head, “Where’s your proof? I did take your virginity. I did lie to Laughing Jack to gain his obedience.”  
“You. . .did. . .what?!”, you look in horror at the man.   
“I took your virginity.”, Slenderman repeated loud and clear.   
You stared up at this man in complete horror and disbelief. This man violated you while you were asleep?! “Oh no. . .Not any time now. . .It was when I forced you into the position.”, he says, rows of sharp pointy teeth now appearing on his face, smirking.  
You began to wish that you could go into walls and vanish like Laughing Jack. You wanted nothing to do with the creepypasta world. You wanted nothing to do with being this man’s proxy. “Look. All I want is for you to be my proxy and to follow my orders. That’s all I simply ask. I may ask for a few favors from you now and then, but I will not ask you to do anything that will relate to Laughing Jack.”, he says.  
Laughing Jack. He hates you. He wants to kill you.  
Those words crossed your mind. “B-But Laughing Jack wants me dead. . .Th-that’s w-why I’m here!!!”, you stutter.   
“Nah. You’re only here, because I told the police about everything that’s been going on. Ugh. . .Splendorman got himself into a horde of trouble when he spun around like a top. . .I had a lot of explaining to do with the police. You see. . .Everything here belongs to us creepypastas. The moment you stepped into my woods, that camper, you belonged to us. So do your friends. Rachel and Max. Max is dead. Yes? Yes, she is. I ripped her legs off. Laughing Jack did the rest. He enjoyed every second too, up until he asked me to finish.”, he said smiling.   
You began to feel incredibly dizzy. “S-Slenderman. . .Please. . .Don’t hurt Rachel. . .Please. I’ll do anything you ask. . .Just don’t hurt her. . .She’s the only friend I have left. . .”, you said, beginning to cry.   
Slenderman tilts his head, still smiling. “I’ll think about it. Doesn’t mean I won’t, but I’ll think about it. Now. . .What do you say to your master?”, he bends down in front of you.  
“T-Thank you. . .”, you say.  
He picks you up by one of his tentacles and smashes you into a wall. You felt something move inside of you which then you coughed up blood. “M-master. . .T-THANK YOU MASTER.”, you scream out.   
Slenderman drops you. “Good girl.”, he says, petting her.   
The room slowly becomes dark and everything is spinning. You were beginning to feel extremely violated. Everything about this was so wrong. So very wrong. You didn’t want to be here anymore.   
You look up and see a black and white figure standing over you. Laughing Jack. “Ahh, Laughing Jack. I’ve found her.”, Slenderman says to him, grinning.   
Laughing Jack wasn’t smiling. He was glaring down at you. You felt your eyes burning. Laughing Jack stared down at you. “Slenderman. . .”, he began to say.  
“Hm?”  
“Go to hell.”, he snarls.   
You look up at Laughing Jack. This was the man who ripped apart your friend, wanted to kill you, pretended to be your best friend and lover, or perhaps he was. . .You were so confused now that your head was spinning. Laughing Jack was now defending you. Why? Didn’t he want to kill you?!   
Slenderman stares at him. “I see your vicious period is over.”, he says frowning.  
Vicious period? You turn to stare at Laughing Jack who laughs but he looked extremely sad while doing so. “I didn’t mean to hurt Max. Honest. It’s just that. . .She knew what I was and she’s not a creepypasta. Sooo. . .In order to get under your skin, (y/n). . .I killed Max. Yes. I did it. I admit it. I killed her. I’m truly sorry that I couldn’t stop myself. . .But every month, during a week, us creepypastas become like a monster. This was my week. It’s finally over. I wish I could redeem myself for all of the mistakes I made. . .but I don’t think it’s possible at this rate.”, Laughing Jack said, bowing his head and not even making eye contact.   
Was this true? You had never heard of something like this before. You had no idea what to do now. . .  
You stare at Laughing Jack and frown. Slenderman interrupted the moment. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to spoil your romantic evening of apologies. I’m an impatient man. I don’t like to be kept waiting. Now~ Lets talk about how we’re going to split you two apart. I don’t believe you can keep on seeing Laughing Jack, my proxy.”, Slenderman said, not even trying to hide the fact he lied about you being violated by this creature.   
Laughing Jack glanced at you and nodded. “Slendy. . .Guess what~”, he said, smirking.  
Slenderman tilted his head. “What?”  
“You’ve been so focused on everything else that you didn’t notice that you’ve been surrounded by the SCPA.”, Laughing Jack grinned.   
Slenderman stared at Laughing jack. “And what are the SCPA going to do? Trap me?”, he scoffs, “I’d like to see them try. I’m basically a god.”  
“More like an experiment gone out of control.”, a woman wearing SWAT-like uniform came into the room.   
Your eyes widened. “M-Mom?!”, you shriek.   
SINCE WHEN DID YOUR MOM ENTER SWAT?! More or less, when did she even join the police force? She held up some sort of strange gun and pointed it at Slenderman.  
Slenderman snarled at her and vanished. Laughing Jack grabbed you and pulled you into his carnival. You were sitting there on the ferris wheel with him. He sat facing you on the opposite side of the cart. “I suppose to have a lot of explaining I need to do with your mother.”, he says, sighing.   
You nod, frowning.   
“Your mother is apart of the SCPA, also known as, The Secret Creepypasta Agency. Unlike her mother, who was extremely good friends with Jeff, she ended up leaving the group because of Jane. Jane attempted to kill her too many times for her own liking, so she left the town. She left the city. She went as far away from here as possible. I guess she ended up getting impregnated by Jeff because your mother is the granddaughter of Jeff, which makes you his great-granddaughter.”, Laughing Jack explained.  
Your head was spinning. Too many greats for your liking. You stared at him. “So technically, I’m already a creepypasta. . .?”, you ask Laughing Jack.  
He shakes his head. “Only creepypastas are formed by creepypastas. Purebred. No outsider blood allowed. You have to go through the ritual of becoming a creepypasta, if you’re trying to become a creepypasta. However, since Slenderman violated you, you became his proxy which means. . .You’re a creepypasta.”, he says sighing.   
You stare at the monochrome clown. The ferris wheel was at it’s peak now. You were at the top. You stare out from the top of the cart and blush. The moon was out, and it was gloomy, yet strangely romantic. “L-Laughing Jack?”, you stutter out.  
“Hm?”, he says glancing up from his lap.  
“Are you truly sorry for killing Max?”, you ask him.  
He nods. “I’m gravely sorry for killing one of my best friends. I’ve killed so many because of the weekly period. I can kill up to seven children at a time in just one week. However, in just one month I can kill up to twenty-seven children.”, he sighs, “I believe if I could reverse time, I’d not try to kill her.”  
“However, it had to be done in order to stop Slendy.”, a familiar voice rang out.   
Your own voice came out.  
You couldn’t believe you had just said that. However, it felt so right to say. Laughing Jack looks up at you shocked. “No.”, his facial features become more enhanced as he frowns, “I could’ve done many other methods besides picking Max.”  
You frowned at him. “I love you, (y/n).”, he says, smiling a weak smile, “But I don’t deserve you.”   
He stares at you darkly. “Nobody deserves you. You’re too good. You can have anybody you want. . .You’re so damn lucky. . .”, he says.  
He grabs you and teleports with you back into your house at your bed. He then pulls you into a deep and passionate kiss. Laughing Jack’s lips kept on going down. You then felt him slip his hands up into your shirt. “I want you, (y/n). May I have you. . .?”, he asks you, staring into your eyes.  
WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!, your mind was screaming, but you didn’t bother caring. You loved him. Even though he butchered your friend, you loved him. He was just about to take off your shirt, when your mother walked in. “Laughing Jack!!!”, she shouts angrily, “GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!!!”  
His face becomes shocked and he pushes you away and raises his hands defensively. “I SWEAR!! THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!!”, he shouts horrified.  
Your mom turns angrily towards you and glares. “Isn’t this the man who killed one of your best friends?!”, she yells.  
Ben swirls into the room from your lamp bulb, which was in your lamp, turned off. “HI MISS. KATHERINE!!!”, he yells happily and runs towards your mom, “I MISSED YOU!!!”  
He jumped straight into your mother’s arms. Your mom catches him and smiles. “Hello, Ben~”, she says, and wraps her arms tightly around him, “I missed you too.”  
Ben nuzzles himself into your mom. You watch this sight happen. “Isn’t it disgusting?”, Laughing Jack says, sarcastically, which resulted in Ben glaring at Laughing Jack.   
Your mother picks up Ben, as if he were only a mere child instead of a video game murdering machine-thing. “So. . .”, your mom begins, “Slenderman. . .He’s under arrest for the crimes of pursuing a minor. Rape, kidnap, and assault under the 2nd degree. He will be found guilty and locked back up in the SCP lab where he belongs.”  
“Where will Masky, Toby, and Hoodie go?”, asks Ben.  
“They will go into foster care. Along with you. . .”, she says looking down at the blonde elf.   
Ben looks horrified. “N-No. . .”, he says.  
You heard clopping in the hallway and saw Jane walk into the room. “No need to do that, Officer. . .”, she says, “The creepypastas that lived in the Slenderman house may live with me in my house.”  
Your mom nods. “However, I will ask for a restraining order against you, Laughing Jack, if you keep on pursuing my daughter.  
You glare at your mom. “I like Laughing Jack, thank you very much. I plan to go with him. I don’t want to be kept apart from him anymore.”, you say to her, “The threat is gone. Slenderman is gone.”  
Your mom glares back at you and frowns. “Fine. I disown you. As of now, you are no longer my daughter. I’ll see you only as a creepypasta. Our sworn enemy that we’re forced to protect by the Government.”, she says angrily and storms out of the room, putting down Ben before she left.  
“Well then. . .”, you say.  
“Haha! SERVES YOU RIGHT. SHE ONLY LOVES ME!!!”, Ben shouts, fistpumping into the air.   
Jane punches Ben in the head. “Ow. . .!!”, Ben cries out, “Bitch.”  
Jane attempts to smack him again and he flies from under her and shoots back into the lamp whence he came. “Well. . .I’ll head to the Slenderman house now. I’ll see you two at my house?”, she asks, turning towards you and Laughing Jack.  
“Of course. Do you want escort to the Slenderman house?”, he asks Jane.  
She shakes her head and replies, “No. . .Liu is in the car waiting for me. I best return to him.”  
Jane smiles and walks out of your room. You find a suitcase in your closet and drag it out and drag it into the middle of the room and begin to put in your clothes. “So you’re really coming with me?”, Laughing Jack asks, confirming the fact you were running away from home basically.  
You nod. Laughing Jack wraps his arms around you tightly. “You are indeed a wonderful woman.”, he whispers into your ear.  
You blush and he begins to help you shove your clothes into your suitcase. You rush into the bathroom and grab your makeup. You also then grab your favorite stuff animals and attempt to shove them in the suitcase amongst your clothes. You were now ready to leave. Laughing Jack giggles a bit and grabs your arm, teleporting you to Jane’s house.


	11. Slenderman is Just A Freaking Asswipe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains sexual themes and violence/gore.

Laughing Jack x Reader – Don’t Cry (Part 10)

[(f/n)= First name,(e/c)= Eye color,(h/c)= Hair color,(h/l)= Hair length,(f/c)=favorite color, (y/h)=your hometown. You get the drill.  
You’re Nineteen years old]  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Your POV***

A year has past since you last saw your mother or father. Same with Slenderman. You thought that everything was all roses and daisies. Nothing could or would ever go wrong again. That was a thought that crossed your mind until you started to have the dreams. The dreams of which you would be lost in a forest and be forced to look for the exit. However, whenever you found the fence, you couldn’t find find the gate to get out. It just wasn’t there. You searched everywhere. Until, you found this piece of paper attached to a tree. It had a figure in the middle and trees scattered all over the piece of paper. Where were you? And the scary part of the dream. You would find more of these pieces of paper and sooner or later you’d look behind you and you’d see Slenderman behind you. You’d run, but soon be exhausted. Looking behind you, only caused some sort of static to appear in front of your eyes. Whenever you “died” in the dream, you would’ve found a new page and wake up. Laughing Jack and Jane would have to calm you down, for you would find the nearest weapon and start slashing the air, may it be your hands, or pillows.   
One night, you overheard Jane talking to Laughing Jack saying that being a proxy of Slenderman, it was a form of him trying to summon you to free him, since Toby, Masky and Hoodie were all having the same nightmares you were having. Hoodie and Masky said they were in the same dream together once. You were all afraid of being in the same room together for it might end up something like “Nightmare on Elm Street”. Where you would all end up in the same dream and be slaughtered or something. Wasn’t this all suppose to end?!  
Laughing Jack one night came into your room to try and comfort you. To keep you from having the nightmares. You laid next to him and just slept. However, even that didn’t help. The same dream occurred. You were terrified now. Laughing Jack hugged you tightly once you awoke. “I will protect you, (Y/N).”, he kept on saying.   
That’s what he kept on saying until you awoke inside of a completely dark room.

******************

****Laughing Jack’s POV****

GOD. I FUCKING HATE JANE, the thought roared in my mind. I couldn’t believe this. (Y/N) was having nightmares and Jane wasn’t going to do anything about it!! Well, why can’t she at the very least try. I called up a portal and went into the carnival. I sat on a ferris wheel. This week was once again my killing week. Time to find a stupid worthless child who I can toy with.   
I found myself inside the house of a little boy. His name happened to be Jacob from what I heard the mother saying. Poor little Jacob~ I grinned to myself gleefully. Now not even (Y/N) will I have to apologize to. After all, she’ll start killing people too, otherwise she’ll die.   
Jacob looked quite surprised to see me, but pleased. He was an extremely lucky child. Having both parents and was spoiled rotten. I would have no mercy on this boy. I sat there on his bed, while teasing him with some candies that the children seemed to be addicted to, waving it above his head while he tried to jump up for it like some sort of dog trying to get a treat from his master. The boy seemed to be infatuated with me. So I made him do things. A lot of things. Pleasurable things too, might I add. I even got the boy to let me “stick it in”. After a few days of fucking around with Jacob and him being a total slave to me, I thought it was time for me to end it.   
That night, I crawled up to his bedside and started to give him nightmares. When he awoke to see me grinning at him. He looked surprised to see me, but not terrified. I walked over to him and started to remove his clothes, first by taking off his shirt and pulling him into a deep passionate kiss and pushing him into the bed. That’s when the most surprising thing occurred.   
Jacob then began to start crying. I looked at him, frowned and asked, “Why are you crying?”   
Jacob then said, “I’m so happy to have met you, Laughing Jack. You’re my best friend!! My best friend for life!! Better than my sister!!”  
I looked at him surprised. A sister? What sister? I was with Jacob the whole time. There wasn’t any sister from what I saw throughout my time with him. Then the horror flushed into my face when I asked him what his sister’s name was. Rachel. Max’s and (Y/N)’s friend. (Y/N)’s last and only living friend. I looked at Jacob and frowned. I was destroying (Y/N)’s friends again. I frowned and then said, “Jacob. I want you to keep quiet about this. You will not tell anybody what occurred between the two of us. If you do, I will kill you and your whole family.”  
Jacob looked so scared just then. He gulped and nodded as his eyes grew into two big giant bubbles. “W-Why would I tell anybody about you, Laughing Jack? They’d never believe me anyways.”, he says, looking down at the floor.   
At that very second, Rachel walked through the door. Her, now, long black and green scene hair and gothic makeup made her look like a ghoul for that brief second. “Hey Jacob!”, she exclaimed.   
For somebody who was mentally destroyed last two years from the way (Y/N) had described, she looked completely healed. The SCPA must’ve wiped her memories, along with her memories of Max and (Y/N). So without those two, who were her current friends and who were the people she hung out with? She reeked of the smell of weed.  
I looked in amusement at this girl. From being a brown-haired freak, who wore dark heavy makeup, to this pale skinned gothic babe who still wore dark heavy makeup. I felt my “thing” erect. I slunk behind the door. To my surprise, she didn’t notice me at all. She just walked up to Jacob and hugged him. She then began to tuck him into bed. Jacob exclaimed, “Hey sis! I met somebody new while you were away.”  
I began to feel my smile fade. Little children never listen, do they? I glared at Jacob as he glanced at me in the corner by the door. Jacob kept on talking about me and Rachel laughed and gave him a weird half-smile, as if she was trying to recall something, but inevitably couldn’t. then she sat on the bed.  
“What was his name?”, she asked her dear sweet brother.  
“Jack. His name is Jack!”, he exclaimed.   
The light in Rachel’s eyes died as if she was reverting back to her previous self. Jacob also noticed it. “What’s wrong, sissy?”, he asked curiously.   
Rachel shook her head and smiled. “Huh? Oh. . .Just spaced out!”, she said smiling, “Hey Jacob. I’d like to meet this “Jack” some time. Can I meet him?”, she asked smiling.  
“You don’t have to! He’s right over there!”, Jacob said pointing into my corner.  
Stupid son of a bitch.  
Rachel turns around towards me and tilts her head slightly. “I don’t see anything, Jacob. . .”, she says frowning.   
Jacob looked surprised, then looked at me and then helplessly back at his sister. How amusing~, I thought, she’s lost the ability to see creepypastas. How old is she I wonder~?  
“Hey Jacob”, I ask him, “What’s your sister’s age?”  
Jacob looked slightly surprised and then replied, “Twenty.”  
“I see. That’s why she can’t see me.”, I say smiling at Jacob.  
Rachel looks up back up at my corner and her eyes widened. Can she see me?, I look at her, curiously tilting my head to the side, watching as Rachel’s eyes flicker back and forth as she scans the area. She stands up after petting Jacob’s head and walks through the door, keeping it open. Normally their parents would close his door and me and Jacob would have fun. I suppose this was his way of telling me to fuck off.  
I walk from behind the door and glare coldly at Jacob. “I warned you, Jacob. You didn’t listen. Now what do you suppose I’m going to do to you?”, I say, sneering at him.  
“Kill me?”, he says as if he were an older person.  
I stare at him blankly. He knew what death was. How? This child couldn’t possibly understand the concept of death. Just at that moment, the little girl, Sarah, who previously owned me came into my mind. Was this boy ill? No. Impossible. Nobody could understand what Sarah was going through!!! As I approched Jacob’s bed, Jacob falls into me and looks up at me. I look down at him. “Now. . .Jacob~”, I begin to say, but Jacob then presses his lips against mine in a sudden kiss. “I-I’ll let you do anything you want to me!!”, he cries out in fear, “Just don’t kill me. . .I wanna grow up. I wanna see my sissy be happy!!”  
I cock an eyebrow at him. “What do you mean? She isn’t happy?”, I ask him in a tone so eerie, it even would’ve freaked me out if I was scared easily.  
He shakes his head and begins to cry. “She doesn’t remember any of them, but I remember them!!”, he says.   
I slowly began to notice that Jacob’s pronunciation to words began to become more and more non-childish compared to the Jacob I was used to. Jacob then looked up at me with his blue eyes. “You took them away from her, didn’t you?”, he asked me.  
I grinned. “I did.”, I said to him, closing and locking his door.   
Jacob’s teary eyes didn’t stop me from placing him up against the wall and crucifying him against it. Placing nails into the middle of his palms on either side. Jacob yelped out in pain. I heard footsteps racing towards the door and the attempts to open the door. “Jacob! Open the door!”, Rachel’s screaming voice called out from behind the door.  
I drove the nail into his feet and he screamed out in pain more. This was just music to my ears and to make a chorus, I began to hum “Pop goes the weasel”. Rachel’s fists began to pound the door down as she frantically attempted to break the door down. Jacob stared at me. His eyes seemed to be bulging out of his skull. “Hey Jacob~”, I asked seductively, “What would you like me to destroy next? Your eyes? So you can’t see what’s about to happen to you. . .? Ah, but that’s no fun at all~!!! You need to be able to see!! The game can’t progress without your sight~!”  
The door took a heavy slam and the door gave. Damn. And I had just gotten to the good part too. . .  
Rachel’s father charged into the room. Rachel looked at Jacob and screamed. “My god. . .”, her father said.   
Even Max never had this look of absolute disgust and terror on her face! How thrilling!!!!  
“I’m going to call the police.”, Rachel’s mother said.  
Her father was eyeing his son up against the wall. How were they going to explain this? I teleported out of there, knowing full well that nobody was going to leave Jacob’s side. I retreated to the backyard of their house. The full moon was out. I only caught a glimpse of it before it faded back behind some clouds.   
“Laughing Jack.”  
That familiar voice called out to me. “Yes?”, I turned around and saw Rachel standing there, a knife in her hands.  
“Ah. . .Come to sacrifice yourself for your little brother’s life I presume, yes? Too late. He’ll be dead before he even reaches the hospital.”  
“I. . .I remember you. . .”, she gasps in horror, but yet, she didn’t look afraid.   
I looked at her and smiled. “Good. I was hoping you didn’t forget about poor ol’ Jack. Do you remember anything else about me?”, I asked her.  
“I remember you taking away (Y/N). The SCPA tried to remove my memories of you, her, and everybody else involved to reduce the pain. I was forced to go on meds because of you to suppress those memories. Because of you, my life is completely fucked up.”, she begins to raise her voice at me.   
I wave a finger at her. “Don’t you raise your voice at me, young lady~ I can fuck your life up ten times more than those meds could ever do. How would you like to be in a wheelchair for the rest of your life? How would you like to have no arms? What about being blind? Oooooo~!!! What about being deaf?!”, I said as I began to walk towards her, smiling at her.  
She dropped the knife in horror. She begins to also back up. Soon, she was completely backed up against the wall of her house. I come in very close to her and raise her chin to meet her eyes and bend down to kiss her. 

***Your POV***

“Rise and shine, bitch.”, a familiar voice rang out.   
You look up to see a tall, dark suited man with no face looking down at you. “N-No way. . .You’re suppose to be locked up by my mother and the SCPA.”, you begin to stutter.   
“Of course~ Mommy suppose to protect you. You do know. . .After I left your house, I hid. They never caught me. Besides, even if they did, I could just tentacle rape them or rip off their heads. I do enjoy killing people you know.”, Slenderman says fingering your chin, slowly sliding it across your jawline.  
“Where’s Toby, Masky and Hoodie?”, you ask him.   
“Where are they? I wonder. . .”, he claps his hands together, “ Enter proxies.”  
Hoodie, Masky and Toby all enter the room in a single line. All holding knives. “You know what we’re going to do tonight?”  
You look in horror at your fellow proxies as well at Slenderman. “P-please no. . .”, you say, beginning to think of them attacking Jane’s house. “We’re going to attack the Jane house. . .”, Slenderman says, while you freeze up, “. . .and kill anybody who gets in your way. Understand?”  
Everybody but you nods. “No.”, you say outloud.   
Slenderman’s face rips apart into that scary-looking face mode. “Did you just say “no” to me?”, he asks, glaring at you.   
“Yes. Yes I did. I said, “No, master, I’m not going to attack the Jane house.””, you say quite rudely back to him.   
Hoodie chimes in, “You actually just said “no.”. There actually was none of that other stuff you said.”  
You give him an annoyed look. He looks away.   
“Oh yeah. (Y/N). I just wanted you to know. . .I’m not your enemy.”, Slenderman said.   
“Liar.”  
“I’m not.”  
“Laughing Jack. . .”  
“Is the true liar here. I’ve been trying to care for you. He’s even begun to warp your real memories. Everything you’ve experienced is actually all just a lie. Your family. . .Your life. . .All of it. Laughing Jack is just using you. Once he’s done. . .He’ll kill you.”, he looks coldly at you.   
“You just ordered us to kill the whole entire Jane household.”, you say looking at him.  
Slenderman facepalms. “Weren’t you paying attension? Masky, Hoodie. . .? Toby. ..? Somebody repeat what I just said to you all.”  
Masky speaks up, “We’re going to attack the Jane house. Find Laughing Jack, kill him and kill anybody who gets in our way.”  
“Correct.”, Slenderman says, “See? Just Laughing Jack. Nobody else is going to get hurt, unless we have to.”  
“Why. . .Why Laughing Jack?”, you ask Slenderman.  
Slenderman looks at you and shakes his head. He then says very quietly. “I’ll tell you why.”


	12. The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains nudity, sexual themes, violence/gore and strong language.

Laughing Jack x Reader - Don’t Cry (Finale) 

 

[(f/n)= First name,(e/c)= Eye color,(h/c)= Hair color,(h/l)= Hair length,(f/c)=favorite color, (y/h)=your hometown. You get the drill.  
You’re Nineteen years old]  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What Slenderman told you was unbelievable.   
Laughing Jack killed your last and only friend, Rachel, along with her younger brother. Slenderman handed you the newspaper. "Did you really think Laughing Jack cared about you? Did you really believe he was the guy of your dreams?", Slenderman asked you sternly.   
"I...I..."  
"Hm?", Slenderman looked at you carefully, tilting his head slightly to the right.   
"I was prepared to die the moment I went with him....", you said slowly.  
"If you take off the charges you have against me...I can get you out of this city unharmed and alive. You won't have to ever see this life again and you'll have new memories and new friends. I'll even take away your ability to see us and remove the virus from your blood."  
"Remove the ability to see you and Laughing Jack? How can I unsee what’s already been seen? Why are you being so kind to me, when all this time you’ve been so horrible to me?"  
Slenderman tilts his head to the left. His tone let out some sort of confused tone, while asking," What do you mean?"  
"How come you can do this all for me even when you're evil and mean....?"  
"Because we love you, (Y/N)...you've made our darker days bright and cheerful again. Even though your time with us was pretty short compared to the rest of us, I'd rather see you live on in a new life.", Slenderman said chuckling slowly.  
"You haven't killed anyone yet...please accept this offer.", begged Masky.  
You nod slowly.  
“I understand, Slenderman….But I can’t accept. You kidnapped me, Masky and Hoodie.   
Slenderman pats your head. Suddenly the doors open and your mom enters the room. To your surprise, Slenderman pulls you in for a long lasting kiss and let's you go to the guards who drag you down and one shoots a tranquilizer into your shoulder. The last thing you saw before you wake up again was Slenderman's faceless face. Then everything went black.

********

You awoke to seeing Laughing Jack in the corner of your room. "Morning babe.", he said jokingly.   
You could tell he was pissed. Quite pissed. He smiled at you and began to speak," I heard that you went to Slenderman. You must love him quite a lot to want to be by his side all of the time."  
"I'm his proxy. I'm not allowed to disobey him."  
"Like hell you can't. Look at your chest. His symbol isn't on you.", shouts Laughing Jack angrily.  
He then shoots a pair of scissors into your arms. "Bang.", he said grinning.  
Your eyes widened in horror as thick red blood came shooting out of your arm.   
You woke up screaming. You were drenched with sweat. Some guards came in to check up on you. Your arm was fine. The guards drugged you once again and you immediately passed out.  
The next time you woke up, there was a light shining above your head and you felt extremely dizzy. You heard a woman's voice speaking to a man's voice. You were so dizzy you couldn't understand them. You once again passed out. 

************************************************  
"Good morning princess.", a woman said standing above you.   
You looked at her confused. She had beautiful flowing locks of black hair and her eyes were black. She wore a mask that covered her mouth. Next to her was a man standing there with dead-colored looking chocolate brown eyes. He was very pale too. He also wore a mask that covered his mouth. "W-who are you...?", you asked the woman and man.   
"Amnesia.", the woman said.  
The other doctor scribbled on a sheet of paper. "Hello, (Y/N)...How are you feeling?", the woman asked, ignoring your question from before.  
"I-I'm scared...confused and nervous...", you said watching the male doctor scribble onto the paper.  
"That's normal for amnesia patients.", the woman said smiling.  
"How did Iose my memory?", you asked her.  
The woman turned around and walked to a cabinet saying," they found you out on the street. Bloody and you had several bones broken. You've been in a coma for about a year now. Your parents were very worried about you. Do you remember anything before you woke up here?"  
"Yes...I was kidnapped by the creepypastas!!! They turned me into one of their kind!!! I was raped and brainwashed too...!!", you begin to say.   
The female doctor gives the male doctor a look. A very odd look. "Those must've been the nightmares you've been experiencing during the time you were asleep. I assure you...there are no such things as creepypastas."  
"What town is this?!", you cry out.  
"Doctor...", she gave a verbal warning to the other doctor in the room.   
He gets a syringe as you begin to struggle. You were feeling desperate to get out of there. The doctors and nurses he you down as they prepared a syringe and tested it; injecting it into your arm. You began to collapse into a deep sleep again. Out of the corner of your eye you saw a familiar shadow. Laughing Jack. You then passed out. 

************************************************

You awoke to a shove. "Sissy...wake up and play with me!!!", cried out a very young child-like voice.  
You turn as a woman harshly scolds the boy. You looked at the woman and said,"I'm sorry. You must have the wrong room. I don't have a little brother."  
You looked at the woman who gives you a weak smile and says," honey. You've run away from home as well as been in a coma for a while so some things have changed. This is your younger brother, Oak (L/N)."  
You looked at your brother. He didn't look anything like you. Did your parents assume you wouldn't wake up from your coma? Is this what Slenderman wanted? You to barely even live anymore?   
You started to feel a,lump in your throat. “Please leave, mother.”, you quietly said.   
Your mom grabs Oak and says,” Alright, hunny.”   
She then leaves.   
You look at the wires entrapping you in this room. There were wires plugged into your body. But you had enough.   
“Slenderman.”, you called out.   
Slenderman appeared as soon as you called. “Yes?”, his eerie voice echoed the room.   
“I want to complete the process of becoming a creepypasta if this is what it means to be out of your care.”, you say to him.   
You feel your muscles tense. You didn't want to be trapped in this room forever. Slenderman shifted from side to side, contemplating your decision.   
“Is this what you really want?”, he asks you, crossing his arms, “Are you sure you're not happy here?”   
You nod. “I want to live with the creepypastas and I want to be with Jack.”   
You suddenly felt Laughing Jack’s presence. His fingers wrap around your shoulders.   
“Shall we complete the ritual then?”, he asks, as you turn your head to your beloved clown.   
You nod again.   
“I need a verbal agreement.”, Slenderman replies.   
You take a deep breath and say,”Yes.”

*********  
(I'm going to place a trigger warning here. Future events: cutting,knives, blood, and disturbing atmosphere, as well as a little bit of smut ;) )

You were teleported out of the hell-hole of a hospital into some strange looking cave with lots of candles. No more injections, no more pain, no more suffering.   
Hoodie, Toby and Masky were there waiting for Slenderman, Laughing Jack, and you. A large satanic symbol was drawn out onto the ground. “Let us begin. Stand in the middle.”, commanded Slenderman,” And remove your clothes.”  
You did as you were told, removing all articles of clothing from your body. Hoodie took them from you. Masky, who was holding a red gallon bottle poured the contents onto your clothing. Toby proceeded to light a match and throw it at your clothes.   
So there you were, standing in the middle of some unknown cave, naked and cold. With 5 different men looking at you.   
Laughing Jack joined you on the satanic symbol handing you a knife. “Kill yourself.”, Slenderman commanded.  
You stare at Slenderman slightly angry. “Hell no. You say to him.   
“You have no free will. Do it, or I will do it for you.”, he said angrily.  
You stare at the knife. Then up at Laughing Jack. You wanted to not do this. You didn't want to feel that blade cut into your skin. Laughing Jack hugs you tightly and whispers,”if you do this. We can be together forever.”   
You wiggle out of his hug and stare at the knife again. Laughing Jack leaves the ring and stands next to Slenderman.   
You recall Max and Rachel. Their lives were over, and you were no good stuck in a hospital. “I'm sorry Rachel.”, you whisper to yourself, taking the blade and digging it into your stomach. Suddenly, a hand goed through your chest. “H-huh…?” You suddenly gasp out as you look behind you and see Laughing Jack.   
His sickening grin that was already plastered onto his face, widens.   
You start to black out as a horrific pain goes coursing throughout your body.

*********

“It is done.”, you hear a voice from your eternal darkness say.   
You begin to open your eyes. You had a splitting headache and you definitely did not feel good. The world began to look distorted as you stood up. You felt hands holding you up. Probably Laughing Jack helping you up. You looked around finally get your sights together.   
Slenderman was still there, and Laughing Jack was, indeed, the one helping you up. You wrapped your arms around him. “Did it work?”, you asked him.   
He smiles down at you with his eerie smile. “Yes.”, he said.  
“Now we can be together?”  
He nods. “So am I still your proxy?”, you turned towards Slenderman and asked.   
“You are not.”, he said,”I removed you as my proxy. You are now Laughing Jack’s proxy.”   
You turned towards Laughing Jack. You were under his command. This definately may not go over well. Did you have the same powers as him or something? Would it be possible to be like him?  
“So will I become a Laughing (F/N)?” You asked him,chuckling.   
Laughing Jack snickers and replied,” Maybe. We’ll have to see.”   
“Slenderman.”, you turned to him,”Why are you letting us go?”   
Slenderman shrugs and says,”Meh. I had my fun. Plus, this was a wacky turn of events for you. I have a sick sense of humor. So I felt bad after a while toying with you.”  
“Okay. Answer me this. Did I, or did I not, lose my virginity?”, you ask him.  
Slenderman smiles and says, “did you really think I would?”   
You stare at him. “That's not an answer.”, you reply coldly.  
“Fine, then no.”, he said.   
You stood there stunned. “I want the truth, Slendy. Yes or no. And not hiding the truth from Laughing Jack.”, you demanded.  
Slenderman turned his head towards Laughing Jack and said, “I did not take your virginity. Laughing Jack wanted it, and I wanted to toy with you. So I said I did.”, he responded. 

You stood there stunned for what seemed like a month. It wasn't possible. Why would he lie about something like this? Something as important as virginity to you was. “Now. Go complete stage three.”, Slenderman said quietly.   
“Stage three?”, you asked confused,” I thought we were done.”  
Laughing Jack giggled. “Nope. Remember? If you lose your virginity it means no backzies. However, since Slendy didn't take it, I can- Basically, you can still become my proxy.”, he explained.  
You blushed. This meant….having sex with Laughing Jack!!!   
You stared at him and blushed even more. “A-alright. You can take it.”, you say looking down.  
“Alright.”,he said beginning to undress.  
You noticed Slenderman just standing there. “Are you going to stand there and watch us, or are you going to leave?”, you asked slightly annoyed.   
Slenderman grabbed his proxies and disappeared leaving you and Laughing Jack alone.   
You grabbed at Laughing’s shirt and helped him take it off. Same with the pants. This just didn't feel right, nor did you want to lose your virginity in this manner, however, you had two choices. Being stuck in a hospital or to stay with Laughing Jack forever and have sex here.   
He lifted your chin towards him and kisses you. His tongue slithers into your mouth and his tongue touched yours. Soon your tongues are intertwining in a dance.   
His hands travel all over you.   
Once he was finally in you, everything was fine. 

******

You laid next to him, cuddling. Both of you were naked. You just freaking lost your virginity to a clown. An imaginary clown. You couldn't believe this. You still had no idea if he even loved you or not. “Do you love me, Jack?”, you asked.   
“Yes.”, he said,”You're everything to me.”  
You smiled. Everything was fine. You were now a creepypasta. Slenderman didn't hate you anymore, and was just an asswipe.   
“So when do we start training, master?”, you asked him.  
“Tomorrow. Also, you don't need to be master and proxy. We're lovers. We’ll be equals, able to do as we please and do what we want.”, he said smiling.   
You smiled back at him.   
“I'm love you, Laughing Jack.”, you finally said without any fear in your voice.   
He smiled and pulled you into a deep passionate kiss.

The end~


End file.
